Le bonheur n'est jamais simple
by 47CaskettAlways
Summary: Kate et Rick ont décidé d'avancer dans leur relation, faire un grand pas en avant. Mais est ce qu'ils ont droit au bonheur?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Une vague de chaleur, en plein mois de juin était annoncée dans la ville de New York, le loft des Castle était bien calme en cette chaude matinée. Martha était sortit la veille, elle dormait encore. Alexis avait passé la nuit chez Ashley, quant à Castle, il profitait de cette belle matinée pour trainer au lit avec sa petite amie, le lieutenant Kate Beckett. Le couple était encore au lit malgré l'heure tardive qu'affichait le réveil, 10h56, mais ils pouvaient se permettre cette grasse matinée étant donné que c'était dimanche. Kate ouvrit les yeux, un sourire illumina son beau visage lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le bel écrivain qui dormait encore à ses côtés. Elle passa sa main sur le torse de ce dernier. Elle fit des tracées du bout des doigts en le chatouillant. Tout en faisant ces gestes, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et se mit à réfléchir à son futur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour toi. Fit Castle en souriant.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Répondit Kate.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

- Non, quelques minutes.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

- J'ai bien essayé mais rien ne peut perturber ton sommeil, alors j'ai abandonné l'idée.

- Oh, c'est vrai que je dors profondément.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, cela m'a permis de réflé Kate en se mettant sur le dos pour fixer le plafond.

- Ha bon ? Et je peux savoir à quoi tu as pensée ? dit-il en se soulevant sur le coude pour la regarder.

- Dois-je vraiment t'en parler ? fit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête et faisant une grimace.

- Et bien je ne vais pas te forcer, mais je n'aime pas quand on a des secrets l'un pour l'autre, même si techniquement ce n'est pas un secret ce sont juste tes pensées mais…

- Stop, dès le matin tu sors tes discours d'écrivain pour me Kate en posant son doigt sur la bouche de son homme.

- D'accord je me tais.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir à quoi je pensais ?

- Si tu veux bien me le dire.

- D'abord promet moi de ne pas partir en courant, ni de m'interrompre promis ?

- Oui c'est promis, dis moi Kate s'il te plait ! fit Castle en se mettant la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Je réfléchissais à notre futur, et je me demander ce que tu dirais sil'ondécidait d'avancer dans notre relation, faire un grand pas en avant et agrandir la famille ?

- QUOI ?! TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU ES ENCEINTE ? Cria Castle en se redressant sur le lit.

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller ta mère, et non je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Désolé, donc tu dis que tu veux agrandir la famille, cela veut dire que tu veux des enfants avec moi ?

- Oui et oui je veux des enfants avec toi, mais la question qui me perturbe le plus c'est est-ce-que tu es prêt à retomber la dedans, je veux dire Alexis est grande donc les couches et les biberons dans la nuit et tout ce qui va avec, c'est loin pour toi.

- Oui tout ça c'est très loin pour moi, mais pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi, répondit Castle avec un énorme sourire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur que oui Kate, je serais le plus heureux des hommes si on avait un enfant. Je suis encore plus heureux, car cela veut dire que tu es prête à avancer, avec moi et commencer à te construire une vraie vie, je veux dire, tu commences à penser à toi et à nous et cela me rend très heureux. Et puis nous allons faire un enfant qui sera parfait, avec tes yeux et mon physique d'Apollon

- Ou ELLE sera parfaite avec tes yeux et mon physique !

- Oui, quoiqu'il en soit notre enfant sera parfait, c'est sur !

- Donc tu es d'accord ?

- Oui je suis d'accord, je veux avoir un bébé avec toi Kate Beckett. Déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle

Le lendemain matin, Kate arriva à 8h au bureau comme tous les matins, la chaleur était toujours très présente, aujourd'hui 38° était prévue autant dire que la journée allait être dure. Castle arriva une heure après, deux cafés dans les mains, il déposa celui de Kate sur son bureau et prit place sur sa chaise, la jeune femme avala son breuvage d'une traite.

- Alors quel est le programme de la journée ? Demanda Castle.

- Et bien, aucunes affaires pour le moment, juste de la paperasse, tu reste ici ou tu repars au loft avec la clim et tout le confort ?

- Non, je reste ici avec vous, avec les Gars on va bien trouver une occupation pour faire passer le temps

- D'accord, j'irais voir Lanie plus tard. Annonça Kate.

- D'ailleurs où est Espo ?

- Avec Lanie. Firent Kate et Ryan en cœur

- Castle.

La matinée passa très rapidement, Kate boucla tous ses rapports en retard, Castle comme à son habitude, la regardait travailler ou jouer sur son portable. Les Gars discutaient de tout et de rien. A midi, ils allèrent chercher à manger. Une fois seule, Kate resta au bureau, et au bout de quelques instants, elle repensa à la conversation de la veille avec Castle concernant les enfants. Depuis hier pleins de choses se passaient dans sa tête, elle avait vraiment envie d'avancer dans la vie, de construire une famille avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Kate se leva d'un pas décidé et alla à la morgue, un besoin pressantde partager ses pensées.

- Hello sweetie. S'écria Lanie.

- Salut Lanie. Répondit Kate en s'asseyant sur un tabouret en face de son amie.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Il me faut une raison pour venir te voir ?

- Non, mais c'est rare que tu débarques comme ça sans prévenir, tu as un problème ?

- Non.

- Castle a fait une bêtise ?

- Non, il n'a rien fait.

- Et donc tu viens me voir juste pour le plaisir ?

- Ouep' .Fit Kate en arborant un petit air nerveux que Lanie avait très vite remarqué, mais se tût.

- D'accord, tes acolytes ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Non, ils sont allés chercher à manger, tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

- Pourquoi pas, je finis ça et on monte.

- D'accord.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce rafraichit par les frigos où reposaient les corpsen attente d'être examinés par la légiste. Kate, toujours assise sur son tabouret, tournait sur elle-même, ce qui avait le don d'agaçer la métisse.

- Kate, stop ! Dis-moi qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mais rien Lanie tout va bien !

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je vois bien qu'il a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler, mais tu n'oses pas.

- Lanie je…

- Kate sweetie, tu peux tout me dire. Fit Lanie d'une voix plus douce

- C'est délicat.

- Un problème dans ton couple ?

- Non je n'appellerais pas ça un problème.

- Kate, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce que tu as dans la tête.

- D'accord, mais s'il te plait ne cries pas.

- Je vais essayer.

- Alors, hier matin, j'ai discuté avec Rick et je lui ai suggéré l'idée d'avoir des enfants et…

- Quoi ?! Tu es enceinte ?!

- Mais non Lanie, laisse-moi finir !

- Oui, vas-t.

- Donc j'ai clairement demandé à Rick s'il voulait d'autre enfants, s'il serait prêt à refaire ce qu'il a fait avec Alexis et il m'a répondu « oui », il est tout à fait d'accord. J'ai envie d'avoir un bébé avec lui Lanie. Annonça la jeune femme avec un grand sourire et des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Aww ma chérie c'est super, je suis très heureuse pour toi. Je suis contente que tu avances, tu mérite d'être heureuse.

- Merci Lanie, mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas que les gens soient au courant.

- Aucun souci, je ne dirais rien, viens là que je te face un câlin. Déclara Lanie en prenant Kate dans ses bras.

3 mois après cette discussion, Kate décida qu'il était temps de parler à son père de son désir d'enfants, avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. Castle l'avait invité à un dîner au loft un soir.

- Salut ma Katie. Dit Jim en entrant dans le loft et enlaçant sa fille.

- Salut Papa, tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Très bien, où est Castle ?

- Je suis là Jim. Se manifesta Castle en se penchant sur le côté pour que son beau-père le voie.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui très bien.

- Installes-toi papa.

Jim prit place sur un tabouret du bar, Kate passa de l'autre côté avec Castle, ils commencèrent la soirée tranquillement, Martha arriva pour le repas. Kate raconta à son père les dernières enquêtes qu'ils avaient résolues, Jim était fier de sa fille et du travail qu'elle faisait, il était également très rassuré que Castle soit avec elle au quotidien. A la fin du repas, ils s'installèrent au salon pour prendre un petit digestif. Kate prit un air sérieux et prit place aux côtés de son homme.

- Papa, nous avons quelques choses à te dire. Déclara Kate un peu nerveuse.

- Je t'écoute Katie.

- Alors voilà, je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire mais avec Rick nous avons décidé de…

- Kate et moi voulons un bébé. Continua Castle.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, Jim ne savait pas trop quoi dire à sa fille, évidemment il était ravie de la décision de Kate.

- Eh bien ma Katie, je suis heureux pour vous, donc cela veux dire que tu es…

- Non non papa je ne suis pas enceinte, enfin je ne pense pas, donc tu approuves notre décision ?

- Evidement que oui ma chérie, je suis ravie que tu aies décidé d'avancer et de continuer à vivre ta vie, ta mère doit être fière de toi.

- Merci papa. Répondit Kate en prenant son père dans les bras

- Et toi Mère qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis heureuse Richard ! Vous allez avoir de magnifiques enfants !

- Merci Martha !

- Tu es soulagée Kate ? demanda Castle en prenant la main de Kate.

- Oui je suis heureuse.

Jim resta quelques temps encore puis il rentra chez lui, Martha alla se coucher, le petit couple prit aussi la direction de la chambre. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et Kate vient immédiatement se coller contre Castle.

- Rick, je veux un bébé.

- Je sais chérie, moi aussi. Répondit Castle en la serrant un peu plus contre lui

- Je ne vais pas t'expliquer comment on fait, alors que dis tu si on s'entraine ce soir ? FitKate en regardant Castle d'un air aguicheur et se mettant à califourchon sur lui

- Hum, j'adore ton idée Kate dit il en posant ses mains sur les fines hanches de Kate

Kate se pencha sur lui et sella leurs lèvres dans un baiser langoureux dont ils étaient les seuls à en avoir le secret. Leur nuit fut courte et très sportive, ce qui leur valut un réveil assez difficile, mais après tout, cela en valait la peine. Quelques mois plus tard, leur vie de couple était parfaite, ils essayaient toujours mais c'était toujours sans résultats, la jeune femme commençait à désespérer. Jusqu'à ce jour de décembre. Kate eut du retard, ce qui était très inhabituel pour elle, 14 jours de retard. Elle décida d'aller acheter un test de grossesse sans le dire à Castle, de peur de le décevoir si cela se révélait une fois de plus négatif. Elle resta dans la salle de bain un long moment avant de faire le test, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains. La notice indiquait qu'il fallait attendre quelques minutes avant de voir le trait bleu apparaitre ou non. Mais lorsqu'elle fit le test, 30 secondes plus tard un trait bleu très foncé s'afficha sur le bâtonnet, un énorme sourire apparu sur le visage de la future maman. Kate sortit de la chambre, toujours le test en main, et se dirigea tel un zombie dans le bureau de l'écrivain, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Kate, est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Castle face à l'attitude bizarre de sa compagne

- Oui oui, tout va parfaitement bien.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Elle ne répondit rien, lui montrant simplement l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, il ne fallut qu'un quart de seconde à Castle pour réaliser, il prit Kate dans les bras et la serra très fort, et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

- On a réussi Rick.

- Oui, on va être parent c'est génial !

- Je t'aime Rick !

- Je t'aime aussi Kate. Dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de cette dernière.

- On attend avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde, il vaut mieux ?

- Oui, tu vas d'abord prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Castle, je vais tout faire bien.

- Je suis tellement heureux Kate !

- Moi aussi Castle, moi aussi !

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assis au bureau de l'écrivain et s'imaginer leur futur avec leur bébé.

- Tu préfère une fille ou un garçon ? demande Castle.

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop, j'aimerais bien avoir un petit mec et toi ?

- Moi aussi étant donné que j'ai déjà une fille, mais même si c'est une fille ce ne sera pas grave, du moment qu'il ou elle soit en bonne santé c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Oui moi aussi, un petit mec avec tes yeux ce serait parfait.

- Notre enfant sera parfait Kate. Fit il en l'embrassant.

Kate prit rendez-vous chez le médecin très rapidement, ils voulaient être certains que le test était vraiment positif. Le couple se rendit chez le gynécologue de la jeune femme, elle était très anxieuse, Castle essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer, mais en vain, Kate ne serait rassurée qu'après la visite et la confirmation de sa grossesse.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Beckett, Monsieur Castle. Déclara le médecin.

- Bonjour Docteur. Firent-ils en cœur.

- Alors que me vaut cette visite ? demanda le docteur.

- Je viens vous voir, car il y a une semaine j'ai fais un test de grossesse et c'était positif

- Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux.

- Merci, mais on aimerait savoir si le test est un vrai positif.

- D'accord je comprends, je vais vous demander de faire une prise de sang, lorsque ce sera fait, revenez me voir avec le résultat et nous en discuterons.

- D'accord, je vous remercie docteur à bientôt. Répondit Kate.

Ils se serrèrent la main et quittèrent le bureau. Une fois dehors, le visage de Kate n'avait pas changé, Castle la pris par les épaules pour lui faire face et lui dit :

- Kate, écoute, arrête de t'angoisser.

- Mais Rick je ne peux pas, je dois savoir si je suis vraiment enceinte, je n'ai eu aucuns symptômes qui le prouve. Fit Kate d'un air désespéré.

- Tu sais quoi ? On va aller tout de suite au laboratoire, tu vas faire cette prise de sang, demain je viens chercher les résultats et on retourne chez le gynéco, d'accord ?

- Oui. Répondit Kate en se jetant dans les bras de son petit ami.

Ensemble, ils allèrent au laboratoire qui se trouvait à proximité du poste. En moins de 10 minutes la prise de sang était faite. Ils repartirent au poste, mais avant Castle, acheta un café à sa muse, ce qui lui redonna un peu le sourire. La journée passa très lentement pour Kate, qui n'avait pas du tout la tête à travailler, Castle l'avait très vite remarqué, mais ne disait rien. L'enquête en cours fut rapidement bouclée, Espo et Ryan se chargèrent de l'arrestation, ils avaient bien vu l'état de leur boss. Au moment de partir, Kate se leva très vite et fut prise d'un vertige, Castle la rattrapa in extremis.

-Kate ça va ? demande Castle très inquiet.

- Oui, je suis fatiguée, on rentre ?

- Bien sur, allée viens.

Il passa son bras autour de la taille sa muse et rentrèrent au loft, journée avait été longue pour tous les deux, ils avaient vraiment besoin de repos, surtout Kate. Cette dernière mangea un peu et alla directement se coucher. Castle resta dans la cuisine avec Martha, il était soucieux ce qui n'échappa pas la rouquine.

- Richard, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Kate.

- Pourquoi ?

- Promet moi de ne pas lui en parler avant qu'elle t'en parle

La matriarche hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, alors il lui raconta le rendez-vous de ce matin, et les craintes de Kate.

- Chéri, je comprends le comportement Kate, elle a vraiment envie de l'avoir ce bébé je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi, il ne faut pas qu'elle angoisse autant, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est enceinte ?

- Oui, et puis vous avez droit au bonheur tous les deux, il est temps que la vie vous sourit, profitez, vous êtes jeunes et amoureux.

- Merci Mère. Répondit Castle en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Allez, vas la rejoindre, le lit doit lui paraître bien froid sans toi.

- Tu as raison, bonne nuit Mère.

- Bonne nuit Richard.

Castle alla rejoindre Kate dans leur chambre, elle était allongée sur le lit, serrant très fort l'oreiller de Rick dans ses bras. Il sourit devant son beau visage d'ange. Il partit se changer dans la salle de bain et essaya de se glisser dans le lit sans la réveiller.

- Rick, tu es là ?

- Oui, mais rendors toi Kate

- Je ne dormais pas vraiment, je t'attendais. Dit Kate d'une voix toute ensommeillée.

- Je suis là maintenant tu peux dormir tranquille, bonne nuit.

- Je t'aime Rick.

Ce fut la dernière qu'elle prononça, en passant ses bras autour du torse de Rick, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond. Castle, quant à lui, passa son bras sur la taille de la jeune femme et essaya de dormir, malgré toutes les pensées qui le tourmentaientet qui ne cessaient de le perturber à chaque fois qu'il pensait trouver un semblant de sommeil…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Kate se réveilla au plus bas sa forme, elle n'avait plus de force, se sentait faible, elle sortit du lit très lentement et rejoignit Castle dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour, oula tu n'as pas l'air du tout en forme ce matin. Dit Castle en voyant le visage pâle de sa compagne, en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, non comme tu peux le voir ce n'est pas la grande forme, répondit Kate d'une petite voix.

- Tu veux que je prévienne le bureau que tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je vais y aller et si je me sens pas bien je rentrerais ne t'inquiètes pas.

- D'accord.

Ensemble ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, puis Kate partit se préparer sous le regard inquiet de Castle. Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour eux, car ils allaient recevoir le résultat, et ils sauraient si oui ou non Kate attendait bien leur enfant. Cette pensée était dans leurs têtes, mais ils évitaient d'y penser et d'en parler afin de ne pas stresser. Au moment de partir, Kate s'approcha de Castle, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis arrivée devant la porte elle se tourna vers lui :

- Rick, penses à aller…

- Oui j'y pense Kate, je t'appelle dès que je l'ai.

- D'accord, à plus tard Rick.

Castle était très angoissé à l'idée de découvrir le résultat, il se dépêcha de prendre son petit déjeuner, il salua Alexis au passage qui venait de se lever et préparer son petit déjeuner, et quitta le loft. Un taxi le déposa juste devant la porte d'entrée du labo, un coup de stress gagna Rick. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra dans le bâtiment, il s'adressa à la secrétaire :

- Bonjour madame, dit Rick.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Je viens chercher les résultats de ma petite amie.

- Oui, son nom s'il vous plait ?

- Katherine Beckett.

- D'accord, je vais vous les chercher.

Elle revient vers lui quelques minutes plus tard, une enveloppe dans les mains, la jeune femme lui tendit, il l'a remercia et repartit. En sortant, Castle s'assit sur le banc, fixant ce morceau de papier, il sortit son portable et hésita avant d'appeler Kate.

- Beckett, dit Kate avec automatisme en décrochant.

- Kate, c'est moi.

- Oh Castle, alors tu l'as ?

- Oui je l'ai, tu veux l'ouvrir quand ?

- Euh, je… je ne sais pas, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Kate soudainement très nerveuse.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, si on l'ouvre ce soir on ne va pas être concentré au travail.

- Oui tu as raison. Tu n'as qu'à venir au 12th et on l'ouvrira ensemble.

- Ca me va, j'arrive dans 15 minutes, à tout de suite babe.

- Et Rick ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Kate

Ils raccrochèrent, Castle se rendit au 12th en faisant un détour pour acheter la dose de caféine de sa muse et des beignets pour les gars. Café et beignets en main, il prit l'ascenseur. L'open space était bien calme en cette matinée, tous les agents étaient occupés à rédiger des rapports ou discuter entre eux, visiblement les criminels étaient en vacances. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Ryan et Espo, déposa la boîte et partit directement vers le bureau de Kate, qui avait la tête plongé sur un rapport. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit le gobelet de café devant son clavier. Elle leva les yeux et le remercia en un regard, il prit place sur sa chaise.

- Tu as meilleure mine que ce matin, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, enfin j'irais mieux quand on sera fixé.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda Castle en sortant la lettre de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Euh, je ne sais pas et toi ?

- Pas plus que toi, mais je suis pressé de connaître le résultat.

- Moi aussi, on y va maintenant ? demande Kate nerveuse.

Il hocha la tête pour approuver, ensemble ils se levèrent, Kate referma à clé la porte de la salle de repos afin de pas être déranger.

- Eh mec, tu sais pourquoi ils se comportent aussi bizarrement ? demanda Espo à Ryan, en se penchant vers son coéquipier afin que celui-ci l'entende au mieux.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est louche.

Pendant que les gars spéculaient sur le comportement de leur boss et de l'écrivain, ces derniers étaient face à face et fixaient l'enveloppe sur la table.

- On l'ouvre ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Vas-y.

Kate l'attrapa et l'ouvrit délicatement, sortit la feuille, la posa sur la table et la tendit à Castle. Ce dernier la regarda et tourna lentement le papier. Il parcourut des yeux le courrier, aucunes expressions faciales n'étaient visibles, ce qui la rendait dingue. Puis il releva la tête, posa la lettre et se jeta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Je suppose que c'est positif ? Demanda Kate.

- Oui ! Tu es bel et bien enceinte Kate ! S'écria Castle.

- Oh Rick ! Je suis tellement soulagée, dit- elle en se nichant au creux des bras de son homme.

- Moi aussi Kate, on a réussi et on en est sûr maintenant !

- Oui ! Tu devrais appeler ta mère pour lui dire.

- Non, je lui dirais ce soir, d'ailleurs, tu veux qu'on l'annonce à tout le monde quand ?

- Je propose qu'on prenne rendez vous chez le gynéco, pour être sur que tout va bien et ensuite on invite les gars, Jenny et Lanie pour dîner et on leur dira.

- C'est parfait Kate.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore quelques instants puis regagnèrent le bureau de Kate, sous le regard intrigués des deux inspecteurs. Kate laissa Castle tout seul pour aller passer le coup de téléphone à son médecin. Les Gars en profitèrent pour faire subir un interrogatoire à l'écrivain.

- Eh Castle, tout va bien ? Demanda Espo en roulant sur sa chaise, pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- Oui, très bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Et bien on vous a vu, Beckett et toi dans la salle de repos, vous êtes rentré avec un air dépités sur le visage pour en ressortir tout content, expliqua Ryan.

- C'est bizarre tout ça, dit Esposito.

- Mais non ne vous faites pas de soucis, tout va bien.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive les gars ? demande Kate en reprenant sa place.

- Ils s'inquiètent pour nous, lâcha Castle.

- Oh qu'ils sont mignon, mais il ne faut pas, vous savez nous sommes de grandes personnes

- Ouais c'est ça moquez-vous, dit Espo en repartant tout grognon à son bureau suivit de Ryan.

Castle et Beckett se tapèrent dans la main, tout fière de les faire tourner en bourriques les deux inspecteurs. Kate nota le rendez-vous sur un post-it et le montra à Castle, pour s'assurer que les gars n'entendent rien. Ils devaient s'y rendre le lendemain à 9h. Cela convenait parfaitement à Kate, puisque le samedi matin elle ne travaillait pas. La journée se passa très calmement, pas d'affaires. Chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait. A 17h, Kate laissa partir Esposito et Ryan et partit à son tour avec son écrivain. Dans la voiture, aucuns mots ne furent échangés, simplement des petits regards tendres. En bas de l'immeuble, Kate prit la main de Castle comme pour se donner du courage, et se prépara mentalement à annoncer l'excellente nouvelle à Martha et Alexis.

- Bonjour Richard, Katherine dit Martha.

- Bonjour Mère, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, Katherine tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, ça va, merci Martha.

- Alexis n'est pas la ? demande Rick.

- Non, elle va arriver vers 18h.

- D'accord, on va l'entendre alors.

- Mais vous êtes rentré tôt aujourd'hui, fit Martha.

- Nous n'avons pas d'affaires en cours, uniquement de la paperasse, répondit Kate.

- Ca doit être très ennuyant comme tâche.

- Oh tu n'as pas idée Mère…

- Dit celui qui ne fait rien de sa journée.

- Non, je fais quelque chose, se défendit Castle.

- Ha bon ? Je t'écoute, dit Kate.

- Je te regarde travailler.

- Awww, quelle activité passionnante, répondit Kate en rigolant.

- C'est très fascinant je t'assure.

- Je veux bien te croire puisque tu ne fais que ça et je dois t'avouer que cela devient flippant.

- Oh tu peux…

Castle fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de sa fille, elle était rayonnante, elle dit bonjour à Kate à sa grand-mère et embrassa son père.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncez dit Alexis toute excitée.

- Ca tombe bien, puisque nous aussi.

- D'accord, mais moi d'abord. J'ai été acceptée à Stanford ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Awwww ! Alexis c'est génial, je suis très heureuse pour toi félicitation ! Dit Kate en prenant la rouquine dans les bras.

- Merci Kate. Papa ?

- Euh, oui oui, wow je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- Et tu en penses quoi ?

- Je suis très content pour toi pumpkin, je suis de tout cœur avec toi, dit Castle en embrassant sa petite fille.

- Je suis tellement excitée ! A vous, c'est quoi votre bonne nouvelle ?

- Que dirais tu d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? lui demanda Castle

- QUOI ?! KATE TU ES ENCEINTE ?!

- Oui je le suis, c'est confirmé depuis ce matin.

- Mais c'est génial ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse, merci papa, merci Kate dit la jeune fille en les prenant tout les deux dans ses bras.

- Tu vois Katherine, tu n'avais aucun soucis à te faire, tout va bien se passe tu verras, rassura Martha.

- J'espère, j'ai rendez vous demain matin chez le médecin pour la première visite, j'ai hâte d'y être.

La joie était présente dans tout le loft, Alexis resta avec eux pour dîner, Martha les abandonna pour assister à une représentation. Castle proposa aux deux jeunes femmes de faire un plateau télé devant un marathon de série. Il commanda chinois, en attendant la livraison, Kate et Alexis s'installèrent sur le canapé, puisque Castle devait téléphoner à son agent pour déplacer un rendez vous.

- Kate, je suis vraiment très heureuse, dit Alexis tout sourire.

- Je suis ravie que tu acceptes ma grossesse, cela me fait très plaisir, même si je dois t'avouer qu'au départ j'étais un peu nerveuse et j'avais peur de ta réaction.

- Mais non, voyons Kate, on s'entend très bien toute les deux, papa est heureux avec toi, tu es une personne vraiment adorable comment pourrais-je te repousser ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis contente Alexis, fit Kate en prenant l'adolescente dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent dans cette position quelques instants, puis Kate prit appuie sur le dossier du canapé, Alexis s'allongea et Kate prit ses jambes pour les posé sur ses cuisses, c'est confortablement qu'elles patientaient en attendant le retour de Rick. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans le salon, il sourit face au tableau qui se tenait devant lui.

- On attendait plus que toi, lui dit Kate.

- Je suis là, la commande ne devrait plus tarder.

En effet, la sonnette retentit, il régla le livreur et prit place au salon.

- Alors, nous avons de tout, régalez-vous !

- Merci Rick !

- Je peux avoir une petite place quand même ? demanda Castle, se tenant debout devant le canapé occupé par sa fille et sa petite amie.

- Hum, t'en pense quoi Alexis ?Lâcha Kate, sa boîte de riz cantonnais dans les mains en regardant Alexis.

- Et bien, il nous a commandé à manger et nous l'a amené à destination, je pense qu'il mérite sa place

- Non mais je n'y crois pas, je m'absente dix minutes et vous vous léguez contre moi, répondit Castle en faisant une mine boudeuse.

- Tu es un grand gamin, allé viens la, lui dit Kate en tapotant la place à sa gauche.

Il s'assit, il appuya sur play et lança le DVD, sans même avoir dit quel était le programme.

- Sérieusement Rick ? Tu nous fais regarder « The Walking Dead » ? dit Kate en regardant Castle de travers.

- Oui, c'est la nouvelle saison, je ne l'ai pas encore vu, répondit-il complètement absorbé dès la première minute de l'épisode.

- Et je vais avoir un enfant avec lui, fit Kate en regardant Alexis, qui rigolait face au comportement enfantin de son père.

- Et bien je te souhaite bien du courage Kate.

- J'entends ce que vous dites.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tapèrent discrètement dans la main. Au deuxième épisode, tous les trois étaient complètement à fond dans la série, aucun mot n'était échangé. Alexis s'était levée pour prendre un pot de glace dans le congélateur, reprit sa place et partagea son pot avec eux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 4 épisodes que la fatigue commença à se faire ressentir. Kate bailla, suivit d'Alexis, Castle décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, car la journée de demain allait être forte en émotion pour Kate et lui. Ils saluèrent Alexis, lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Dans la chambre, Kate alla directement dans la salle de bain se changer, elle fut vite rejointpar Castle qui l'enlaça.

- Tu réalises Kate ? dit il face au miroir, en posant ses mains sur le ventre encore plat de la jeune femme.

- Pas vraiment, mais je pense que je réaliserais très bien quand je commencerais à ressembler à une baleine.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu seras la plus belle de toutes les mamans.

- Tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir.

- Non, je le pense vraiment, on en reparlera dans quelques mois, mais maintenant il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, il la tira par la main pour rejoindre le lit.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, Kate vint vite se placer contre le torse de son homme, elle se sentait en sécurité. Tout deux s'endormir sur de tendre pensées. Le réveil sonna 7h00. Castle tendit le bras pour arrêter ce vacarme et se retourna pour câliner Kate, qui émergeait petit à petit de son sommeil.

- Bonjour vous, fit Castle.

- Bonjour toi, bien dormis ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui, je suis pressée ! Donc on se lève de suite, je ne veux pas être en retard, dit Kate en se levant du lit et laissant un Castle boudeur dans le lit.

- Je n'ai plus droit à mon bisou du matin ?

- Bien sur que si tu y à droit, mais s'il te plait ne fais pas l'enfant et prépare toi, dit Kate en se penchant pour lui déposer un tendre baiser et repartit aussi vite dans la salle de bain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit prête à partir, elle céda sa place à Castle, qui prit une douche express et ensemble allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner. L'écrivain prépara le café de Kate, Alexis se réveilla peu de temps après, elle descendit à la cuisine, mangeant des pancakes et discuta avec les adultes. L'heure de partir arriva très vite, le stress de Kate monter de plus en plus. Ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre au cabinet médical. Le médecin les prit à l'heure.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Beckett, monsieur Castle.

- Bonjour répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Donc, vous avez fait votre analyse de sang ?

- Oui, je vous ai amené les résultats, dit Kate en lui tendant le papier.

- Merci, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et reporta son attention sur le jeune couple, et bien toutes mes félicitations vous êtes bel et bien enceinte mademoiselle Beckett.

- Merci docteur.

- Je vais vous examiner, si vous voulez bien vous installer.

Kate s'exécuta, elle enleva son pantalon, s'allongea sur la table. Le médecin l'examina, sur l'écran rien de bien clair n'apparut, c'était encore bien trop petit, mais le simple fait de voir un petit point sur l'écran rassura Kate. Il fit une capture écran, afin de donner la photo au jeune couple. Ensuite, le docteur expliqua les formalités et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la grossesse, ils évoquèrent également le travail de Kate, Castle demanda s'il serait nécessaire qu'elle s'arrête, le médecin répondit que s'il n'y avait aucun problème, elle pourrait travailler jusqu'au 7eme mois, ce qui rassura Kate. Il indiqua qu'elle était enceinte de 5 semaines et lui dit également une date de terme, qui serait selon lui le 9 septembre. Kate prit rendez vous pour l'échographie de 3 mois pour le 9 avril.

De retour au loft, ils expliquèrent tout le rendez vous à Alexis et Martha, Kate leur montra la photo de l'écho. Elle appela son père pour l'informer de l'excellente nouvelle, qui fut ravie d'apprendre qu'il allait être grand-père dans quelque mois.

- Maintenant que tout va bien, tu veux l'annoncer aux gars ? dit Castle

- Hum, oui je crois que je suis prête, tu peux les appeler.

Castle passa aussitôt un coup de fil aux gars pour les invités au loft le soir même, un simple apéro, tous acceptèrent avec joie mais très intrigués de l'annonce du couple. Seul Lanie se doutait un peu de la nouvelle, puisque Kate lui en avait touché deux mots il y a quelques mots. Toute la journée, ils restèrent au loft, discutant de leur futur, Kate commençait déjà à se faire sa petite liste de prénoms. La soirée arriva assez vite, tous étaient là en même temps. Une fois les embrassades finit, ils s'installèrent au salon. Castle fit le service, chacun prie un verre d'alcool, sauf Kate qui était au soda, ce qui intrigua Espo.

- Boss tu te mets au soda ?

- Oui, pourquoi ca t'étonne ?

- Un peu oui, d'habitude tu prends une bière ou autre

- Et bien, il va falloir t'y habituer du moins pendant un petit moment

- Ha, qu'est ce que tu nous caches sweetie ? demanda Lanie avec un petit sourire en coin

- Puisque nous y sommes autant l'annoncer maintenant. Rick et moi, nous allons avoir un bébé.

- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent Ryan et Esposito en même temps.

- Tu es enceinte ?! fit Ryan choqué de l'annonce.

- Oui, Kate est enceinte de 5 semaines ?

- Awww ! Félicitations tout les deux dit Jenny en levant son verre pour trinquer

- Merci répondirent les futurs parents, en s'embrassant, chose qu'ils faisaient très rarement devant eux

Et la, l'interrogatoire commença, toutes les questions fusaient. Castle expliqua aux gars pourquoi ils se comportaient assez bizarrement en début de semaine, puis ensuite Lanie posa LA question.

- Et vous avez des idées de prénoms ?

- Et bien, Kate à fait une petite liste rapide de quelques prénoms.

- Mais étant donné que l'on ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon on n'a pas de prénoms définitif encore, mais nous avons encore le temps pour ça répondit Kate en regardant amoureusement Castle.

La soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les invités quittèrent l'appartement vers 23h00, ils rangèrent un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

3 mois plus tard, le ventre de Kate commencé à prendre une jolie forme arrondi. On était déjà le 9 avril, pour le plus grand bonheur des jeunes parents qui se rendaient au second rendez-vous. Ils saluèrent le gynéco et Kate s'installa sur la table d'examen pour passer sa toute première échographie, ils avaient hâte d'entendre le cœur battre et voir leur enfant se développer dans le ventre de sa mère. Lorsqu'il appliqua le gel, Kate grimaça légèrement. Mais tout disparut lorsqu'elle entendit le rythme cardiaque de son bébé, elle fut émue tout comme Castle. Il se développait parfaitement bien. Le rendez-vous se termina, Kate partit avec sa photo et pris un autre rendez vous pour le 9 mai.

Elle entama son quatrième mois, aucunsymptôme désagréable ne se manifestait, mise à part qu'elle mangeait toute la journée. Rick l'avertit qu'elle allait se faire gronder au prochain rendez vous, mais elle répondait qu'elle s'en foutait et lui tirait la langue. Nous étions enfin le 9 mai, c'est toute heureuse qu'elle se rendit chez le médecin toujours accompagné de Castle qui était aux petits soins pour elle. Elle s'installa assez vite sur la table, souleva son haut, et sourit en apercevant son petit ventre rond, passant une main dessus. Il appliqua le gel, et passa l'appareil sur l'abdomen de Kate. Castle se tenait aux côtés de Kate, se tenant la main, ils fixaient l'écran avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Votre bébé se porte bien, il grandit bien, mais…

- Mais quoi docteur ? dit Castle soudainement inquiet.

- Mademoiselle Beckett, Monsieur Castle, j'ai bien peur que votre bébé ait un problème…


	3. Chapter 3

Le visage des futurs parents blanchirent, dans les yeux de Kate on pouvait voir de la panique, de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Castle était encore sous le choc de cette bombe, lâchée par le médecin. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Kate et Castle réussi à articuler quelques mots.

- Comment ça un problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit-il la gorge nouée.

- Je peux voir sur l'échographie une boule anormale sur le côté droit du fœtus.

- Et vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas une ombre ?

- J'ai bien que non monsieur Castle.

- Vous pensez que c'est quoi ? Une tumeur ? Une malformation ? demanda Kate, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

- Je ne peux pas encore me prononcer, car c'est encore trop petit, mais c'est à surveiller de près.

- Vous ne me rassurez pas vraiment docteur répondit Kate, les yeux emplies de frayeurs.

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle Beckett, mais je suis obligé de vous tenir au courant de ce genre complications.

- Oui, oui, nous comprenons docteur, dit Castle.

- Vous voulez savoir le sexe ?

- Oui. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Vous allez être parents d'un petit garçon, fit le docteur en se tournant vers le couple.

- Tu vas l'avoir ton petit mec Kate, fit Castle en caressant tendrement la joue de Kate, qui sourit à ce contact.

Kate se rhabilla, et rejoignit les deux hommes au bureau. Le docteur revient sur le problème qu'il avait détecté durant l'examen. Castle tenait la main de Kate, discrètement sous le bureau, et Kate avait son autre main sur son ventre.

- Alors, comme je vous ai un peu expliqué tout à l'heure, le problème que j'ai aperçu n'est pas encore très visible, donc je ne sais pas si c'est grave ou non.

- Vous pourrez nous le confirmez à quel moment ?

- Si votre bébé est bien tourné lors de la prochaine échographie, je pourrais mieux examiner cette grosseur et vous en dire plus monsieur Castle.

- L'avortement n'est plus possible ? demanda Kate qui n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait le docteur.

- Kate ! dit Castle choqué par cette question

- Non mademoiselle, le fœtus est bien développer, il est trop tard, mais éviter de vous faire du souci tant que je n'ai fait aucune confirmation sur cette grosseur, continuez votre grossesse en évitant d'y penser. Le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- D'accord, on va faire de notre mieux, même si c'est difficile. On vous remercie docteur.

Kate prit rendez-vous pour le mois suivant, et ils quittèrent le cabinet médical. Une fois à l'extérieur, Kate s'arrêta et explosa, Castle la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, mais lui aussi était au bord des larmes, il s'interdit de pleurer devant elle, il devait rester fort, la soutenir.

- Kate, calme-toi, je suis là.

- Mais Rick pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne pas va ? A chaque fois qu'on décide d'aller de l'avant, tout va de travers !

- Ne dis pas ça Kate…

- Mais Rick c'est la vérité, on n'a pas droit d'être heureux c'est ça ?! lâcha Kate sous le coup de la colère.

- Chérie, calme-toi, tout va s'arranger, on doit rester fort et se soutenir. On a connu des situations bien plus compliquées et nous sommes toujours là. Notre bébé sera en parfaite santé, et on sera les parents les plus heureux du monde tu m'entends ? On va se battre tous les deux d'accord ?

- Oui, tu as raison, on va y arriver.

- Très bien, alors maintenant sèche moi tes larmes et rentrons au loft, dit Castle en l'embrassant sur la tempe et la tenant par la taille.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au loft, les yeux rouges de Kate avaient un peu disparut, mais son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Alexis était assise sur le canapé, lisant un livre de cours, et Martha lisait un script. Les deux rouquines stoppèrent leurs activités lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, impatiente de savoir comment c'était déroulé le rendez-vous.

- De retour, alors racontez-nous, demanda Alexis toute excitée.

- Eh bien, commença Castle, on a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, vous voulez laquelle ?

- Richard, tu me fais peur ? Que se passe-t-il ? Et Katherine on dirait que tu as pleuré ? annonça Martha en voyant le visage de sa belle-fille.

- La bonne c'est que nous allons avoir un garçon, dit Kate avec un petit sourire.

- Et la mauvaise ? demanda Martha.

- La mauvaise c'est que le médecin a vu une grosseur anormale sur le côté droit du bébé, et qu'il ne sait pas encore ce que c'est, en disant cela, Kate était venue se nicher au creux du cou de Castle.

- Oh mon dieu, mais… fit Alexis les larmes aux yeux en se jetant dans les bras de Kate.

- Quand est ce que le médecin saura exactement ce que c'est ? demanda Martha choquée de cette annonce.

- Le mois prochain, lors de l'écho, s'il est bien tourné, il nous a dit de ne pas trop y penser, mais c'est difficile.

- Darling, j'espère que tout ira bien, fit Martha en prenant le couple dans les bras.

- Nous aussi Mère.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez calmement, Alexis sortit avec des amies pour se changer un peu les idées, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'acheter un petit cadeau pour son petit frère. En rentrant, elle tendit le paquet à Kate.

- Tiens Kate, j'ai acheté un petit quelque chose pour le bébé.

- Oh merci Alexis c'est très gentil mais il ne fallait pas, dit Kate en prenant le paquet et embrassant la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et en sortit un petit pyjama bleu avec comme inscription « Little Angel », Kate fut toute émue.

- Merci beaucoup Alexis, ça me touche.

- C'est normal que je le gâte à ce petit mec,non ?

- Oui, mais je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, mon père et ta grand-mère le couvriront de cadeaux avant même qu'il sache marcher, fit elle en rigolant avec Alexis.

Castle vint les rejoindre, remercia sa fille pour son présent. La soirée passa assez rapidement. Fatiguée de sa journée forte en émotion, Kate fut la première à aller se coucher, Rick lui dit qu'il discutait un peu avec sa mère avant de la rejoindre. Elle salua la famille Castle et alla se glisser sous les couettes froides. Dans la cuisine, Castle pouvait enfin se lâcher et pleurer.

- Richard, ne pleure pas.

- Je suis désolé Mère, je craque, je me suis retenue toute la journée pour ne pas me montrer faible devant Kate, mais je ne peux plus.

- Je comprends fiston, tu as raison d'être fort devant elle, mais tu ne dois pas tout garder pour toi, ce n'est pas bon.

- Je sais. Tu sais qu'elle a demandé au gynéco s'il était possible d'avorter ? Tu te rends compte elle y a pensé !

- Il faut que tu la comprennes Richard. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui sa vie n'était pas aussi joyeuse, elle broyait du noir, vivait uniquement pour retrouver le meurtrier de sa mère, et obtenir justice. Depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré, elle a repris goût à la vie, la preuve vous filez le parfait amour depuis plus d'un an et maintenant elle est enceinte. Elle, qui pensait avoir vécu le pire, elle vit une grossesse difficile, c'est tout à fait normale qu'elle ait pensé à l'avortement.

- Je sais tout ça, mais ce qui me fait mal au cœur c'est que ça lui ait traversé l'esprit, parfois j'ai le sentiment qu'elle s'interdit d'être heureuse, qu'il y a un mur entre elle et le bonheur, et ce sentiment me fait peur pour l'avenir.

- Richard, tu vois déjà trop loin. Ralentis, avance étape par étape. Pour le moment, il faut que vous ne pensiez uniquement à votre bébé, vous soutenir tous les jours et ensuite vous aviserez, mais ne brûle pas les étapes. Katherine est une personne qui a besoin de stabilité, de soutient et de beaucoup d'amour, tu lui donnes tout ça, tu la combles de bonheur et cet enfant est le fruit de votre amour.

- C'est difficile d'apprendre une nouvelle aussi lourde.

- J'en doute pas Richard, dit Martha en caressant le dos de son fils, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller la rejoindre, elle a besoin de toi.

- J'y vais, et merci Mère, dit Castle en prenant sa mère dans les bras et l'embrassant pour la remercier d'être à son écoute et le rassurer.

Il se rendit dans leur chambre, Kate dormait profondément, épuisée par cette journée. Il se glissa sans bruit sous les draps et colla son torse au dos de la jeune femme, passa ses mains sur le petit ventre arrondis de Kate et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Kate avait une meilleure mine, elle se leva plutôt de bonne humeur, laissa dormir Castle qui dormait comme un bébé, elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, elle se retrouva avec Martha.

- Bonjour Katherine, bien dormis ?

- Bonjour Martha, oui j'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil et vous ?

- Oui, Richard dort encore ?

- Oui je le laisse dormir, j'ai bien vu que la journée d'hier l'a secoué autant que moi, je suppose qu'il vous en a parlez hier soir après que je sois partis me coucher ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, pour dire vrai, oui nous avons eu une petite conversation à ce sujet, Richard m'a confié ses inquiétudes et je l'ai rassuré du mieux que j'ai pu.

- Je ne doute pas qu'il soit inquiet, c'est tout à fait normal mais j'aimerais bien qu'il m'en parle aussi.

- Je comprends, c'est assez difficile pour lui aussi, mais comme je lui ai dit, vous allez surmontez cette épreuve ensemble et tout ira bien.

- J'espère que vous avez raison Martha.

Kate s'était levée avec une grosse envie de pain perdu, elle s'activa donc à la préparation sous le regard amusé de Martha. Alexis ne tarda pas à se lever, elle dit bonjour à sa grand-mère et fit un câlin à Kate ce qui étonna la future maman mais celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte.

- Papa fait la marmotte ce matin ? demanda Alexis en s'asseyant au comptoir en grignotant une tartine.

- Tout à fait, il était très fatigué il a droit à une petite grasse matinée.

- Puis cela nous permet d'être entre fille, dit Alexis.

- Oui, ce qui est très agréable dès le réveil.

Alexis n'osait pas parler de la grossesse, Kate l'avait bien remarqué. Cette dernière eu une bonne idée, que la jeune femme aller accepter avec grand plaisir, mais Kate la gardait dans un coin de sa tête, elle le lui dirait un peu plus tard.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais réviser un peu je pense et vous ?

- Il faut que l'on aille chez mon père pour lui annoncer et après je ne sais pas et vous Martha ?

- Oh j'ai rendez-vous avec des amis comédiens.

- D'accord, répondit Kate en mangeant son petit déjeuner.

Rick se leva vers 11h, une trace d'oreiller sur sa joue prouvait qu'il avait bien dormis, ce qui fit sourire Kate. Il lui demanda comment ça allait aujourd'hui,et elle répondit que tout allait bien. Ils mangèrent et c'était déjà l'heure de partir chez Jim. Le stress monta, Kate avait peur de l'annoncer et surtout d'aborder le sujet.

- Bonjour ma Katie, Richard, dit Jim en s'écartant de la porte afin de les laisser entrer.

- Bonjour. Firent-ils en cœur.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, enfin plus ou moins, répondit Castle avec un regard triste.

- Vous m'inquiétez, Katie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Papa, hier j'ai eu un rendez-vous chez le médecin et durant l'écho, il a vu une grosseur anormale sur le côté droit du bébé et il ne sait pas ce que c'est, continua Kate au bord des larmes.

- Oh, je suis désolé, répondit Jim sous le choc, et quand est ce que nous serons fixés ?

- Lors du prochain rendez-vous, dans un mois, répondit Castle.

- Katie tu vas bien ?

- Oui, enfin j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser avant d'être sûr de savoir quel est le problème.

- Tu n'es pas seule ma fille.

- Je sais papa. Murmura-t-elle en se nichant au creux du cou de Castle, qui resserra son étreinte.

- Vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- C'est un petit mec, exactement ce que voulait Kate, dit Castle en souriant.

- Je vais avoir un petit fils, je suis très heureux.

- Nous aussi papa !

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment puis le jeune couple retourna au loft. Le quatrième mois passa à une allure folle, Kate voyait son ventre grossir un peu plus chaque jour, pour le plus grand bonheur de Rick. Par chance, son corps ne changait pas, elle avait beau manger tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit, elle ne prenait pas un gramme. Ils avaient mis toute l'équipe au courant, Gates n'était jamais très rassurée quand elle se rendait sur le terrain, mais après tout ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de s'y rendre. Les gars assuraient toujours ses arrières. Lanie achetait tout le temps un vêtement ou une peluche au bébé, ce qui rendait Kate folle, elle avait beau lui dire d'arrêter mais la métisse ne voulait rien n'entendre et continuait de gâter le futur bébé Castle. Le rendez-vous tant attendu arriva enfin. Kate paraissait un peu plus sereine. Comme à chaque fois, elle s'installa et il commença l'examen. Kate sourit en entendant le battement du cœur de son bébé, elle regarda Castle, qui avait un sourire ébahit face à l'écran. Puis les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Le médecin posa l'appareil sur l'endroit où se trouvait la petite boule, il prit quelques clichés pour confirmer ses pensées. Il dit aux jeunes parents, que malgré cette anomalie, tout allait bien, il pesait 600g, poids tout à fait normal pour son âge. Ensuite, ils prirent place autour de son bureau.

- Alors, j'ai réfléchis et discuté avec quelques-uns de mes confrères pédiatres, c'est bien ce que nous pensions. Votre bébé a une tumeur au rein droit.

- Une tumeur ? Fit Kate, intriguée.

- Oui, mais aucune inquiétude, c'est une tumeur bénigne.

- C'est grave ? demanda Castle

- Non, c'est un kyste bénin non compliqué.

- C'est opérable ?

- Bien sûr, mais il faudra attendre la naissance.

- On peut vivre avec un seul rein ? Demanda la future maman.

- Il a un risque qu'il perde un organe ?

- Mademoiselle Beckett, en médecine, le risque zéro n'existe pas.

- Donc il peut perdre son rein droit ? demande Castle.

- Je ne peux pas me prononcer encore sur ce sujet, tout dépendra de l'évolution du kyste, s'il grossit en même temps que l'enfant il y a un risque mais je ne peux pas le dire, il est encore trop tôt, vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Non. Répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Très bien, s'il y a le moindre petit problème, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, on se revoit dans un mois.

Ils quittèrent le cabinet, prirent la route du 12th. De retour au bureau, ils expliquèrent à l'équipe ce qu'avait dit le gynéco, Gates fut bouleversée par la nouvelle mais évita de le montrer. Les mois passèrent et le rendez-vous du sixième mois arriva très vite. Aucuns soucis n'avait était détecté, le docteur remarqua cependant l'inquiétude grandissante des parents à l'approche du terme. Le médecin essayait de les rassurer le plus possible, chose qui n'était pas très simple à faire, surtout pour la future maman, anxieuse.

- Je tiens à vous informer qu'à ce stade de la grossesse je ne peux encore me prononcer concernant la tumeur de votre bébé, je ne sais pas encore comment va se dérouler l'accouchement étant donné que nous ne sommes qu'à 6 mois. Mais je vais vous exposer mais 2 hypothèses. Selon moi, il n'y a pas énormément de possibilité. Soit : votre bébé aura besoin d'une greffe de rein, dans ce cas-là, vous devrez effectuer des tests afin de savoir si vous êtes compatible ou non, si l'un de vous l'est, vous subirez une opération après la naissance afin d'effectuer la transplantation assez rapidement. Ou bien, après la naissance, on opère votre bébé afin de voir comment est la grosseur de cette tumeur et peut-être qu'il n'aura pas de besoin de greffe. Mais dans les deux cas, votre bébé n'aura qu'un rein. Pour vous et votre enfant la meilleure solution serait la deuxième.

- D'accord docteur, et tout cela on ne le saura qu'après la naissance donc ? demanda Castle

- Oui, mais dans 2 mois nous ferons passez à mademoiselle Beckett un IRM, sans risque pour l'enfant n'ayez crainte, afin de voir un peu mieux cette tumeur. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Euh… Non, tout est clair, on vous remercie docteur, fit Kate en serrant la main de l'homme.

En sortant, elle et Castle marchaient silencieusement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. En rentrant au loft, la future maman alla directement dans la chambre, ferma la porte et s'effondra sur le lit en pleur. Rick, resta planter dans le salon, il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire son nom qu'elle était déjà partit. Il se dirigea, tel un zombie, à la cuisine, se servit machinalement un café et s'assit sur le tabouret. Castle se mit à penser. Comment il allait gérer la fin de la grossesse, les tests, les résultats et s'ils ne sont pas compatibles ? Comment cela allait se passer ? Leur bébé devraitvivre avec l'organe d'un inconnu ? Ou bien devra-t-il vivre avec un seul rein ? Des milliards de question lui vinrent à l'esprit. Dans la chambre, Kate, toujours allongé sur le lit, les mains posées sur son ventre bien arrondis à présent, pleurait à chaude larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste être heureuse et avoir une vie sans soucis, remplis de bonheur. Mais visiblement, c'était trop. Kate pensa à son bébé avant tout, elle voulait qu'il soit en bonne santé, et qu'il grandisse bien et épanoui. Beckett respira un bon coup, se releva avec quelques difficultés à cause de son ventre, s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Eh petit bébé, c'est maman. Je t'aime déjà très fort, tout comme ton papa, alors on va se battre pour toi, et tu vas avoir une très belle vie devant toi, sans problème. On sera toujours là pour toi tu verras. Je vais être forte pour toi et on va y arriver tous les 3. Maman t'aime fort petit bébé.

Elle se caressa le ventre quelques secondes comme pour se donner du courage et rejoignit Castle, toujours assit au comptoir de la cuisine. Elle l'enlaça en posant sa tête dans le dos l'écrivain.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul Rick.

- Ce n'est rien, tu avais besoin d'être seule, je le comprends très bien, fit Castle en pivotant sur le tabouret pour lui faire face.

- Oui, mais l'on doit surmonter cette épreuve ensemble.

- Tu as raison, aller viens par-là, dit-il la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi, puis s'installèrent sur le canapé, tendrement enlacé. Alexis ne tarda pas à arriver. Kate et Rick lui expliquèrent le rendez-vous, et ce qu'avait dit le médecin, la jeune fille fit un câlin à Kate afin de la rassurer. Elle monta poser ses affaires et redescendit avec un petit carnet, s'installa avec eux.

- Alexis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton carnet ? demanda Castle, toujours aussi curieux.

- Rick t'as finis de faire le curieux, lui répondit Kate.

- Ce n'est pas un secret. Aujourd'hui je m'ennuyais un peu en cours, et donc j'ai listé quelques idées de prénoms, vous voulez savoir ?

- Oui bien sûr, mais avant je vais aller chercher le mien, dit Kate en se levant, et prenant son sac afin d'attraper le carnet en question.

- Ha parce que vous avez des listes de prénoms ? Lâcha Castle étonné.

- Non Rick ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas réfléchis au prénom ?

- Et bien, à vrai dire, cela ne m'avait pas encore traversé l'esprit.

- Mais papa ton fils arrive dans moins de 3 mois et tu n'as aucune idée ?

- Si, si j'ai quelques idées, mais pas une liste comme vous.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, vas-y Alexis donne nous tes idées, dit Kate en portant toute son attention vers la jeune fille avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Alors j'aime bien : Matthew, Nathan, Simon, Conor, Tim. A toi Kate. Dit Alexis en regardant les adultes.

- Alors, moi j'ai noté : Ethan, Matthew aussi, David, Joan, Nolan. Rick dis-nous tes idées.

- Vous êtes inspirés. J'aime bien Noah, Léo, Joan c'est jolie.

- Vous avez du choix avec tout ça, fit Alexis.

- C'est sûr, mais nous avons encore du temps devant nous avant de se décider, et de rallonger la liste répondit Kate en se callant contre le torse de son écrivain, qui posa ses mains sur le ventre arrondis de sa muse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Le sixième mois se terminait, Castle avait proposé à Kate d'emménager au loft avec eux, en lui expliquant que cela serait plus simple lorsque le petit serait là. Il n'eut pas de mal à la convaincre, elle accepta presque de suite. Quelques jours plus tard toutes les affaires de Kate se trouvaient dans le loft. La chambre d'amie était libre, Castle avait enlevé le grand lit ainsi que les meubles qui yétaient entreposés, afin de créer une vraie chambre d'enfant, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kate. Malgré les problèmes liés à la grossesse, elle avait quand même une grande hâte de pouvoir serrer son petit ange dans ses bras, alors elle prenait sur elle et commençait enfin à faire des achats pour son bébé, juste quelques pyjamas et des accessoires pour la chambre. Alexis était aussi là pour assurer côté achat, elle gâtait déjà son petit frère, ce qui désespérait son père et qui ravissait sa belle-mère.

Les enquêtes étaient peu nombreuses ces-temps ci ce qui rassurait Castle car Kate allait beaucoup moins sur le terrain. Les Gars s'occupaient des interrogatoires, Gates avait toujours un œil sur la jeune maman. Tout le monde était aux petits soins de Kate. Certains jours elle appréciait mais les jours où elle avait des sautes d'humeur,il ne valait mieux pas lui parler et la regarder,sinon c'était la crise assurée. Castle avait compris et faisait très attention à ce qu'il faisait et disait devant la jeune femme, il ne voulait en aucun cas s'attirer ses foudres. Mais de retour au loft, Kate se calmait et tout allait bien. En cette matinée bien calme, Gates avait décidé de convoquer Beckett afin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse.

- Vous vouliez me voir Capitaine ? demanda Kate sur le pas de la porte du bureau de sa supérieure.

- Asseyez-vous Lieutenant. Dit Gates en désignant à Kate le siège en face de son bureau. Je voulais vous voir au sujet de votre grossesse.

- Chef, je ne compte pas prendre mon congé maternité tout de suite, s'empressa de répondre Beckett.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, c'est pour cela que j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Vous continuez de travailler normalement comme vous le faite en ce moment, sauf qu'une fois par mois vous prenez une semaine de congés.

- Mais Chef je peux très bien travaillez jusqu'au huitième mois.

- Lieutenant Beckett je sais que vous vivez une grossesse difficile, cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Ces jours de repos ne sont pas une punition bien au contraire, je vous accorde une semaine afin que vous puissiez vous reposez et ensuite vous profitiez de votre temps libre pour faire des achats, décorer la chambre ou autre. Je fais ça pour votre bien Kate.

- Et bien je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit Kate étonnée par le fait que sa supérieure l'appelle par son prénom et qu'elle face tout ça pour elle. Je vais accepter votre offre.

- Je suis contente. Evidement c'est à vous de choisir votre semaine de congés, prévenez moi 2-3 jours avant.

- D'accord, ce sera fait Capitaine, et encore merci pour tout ce que vous faites.

- Ne me remerciez pas, je suis mère moi aussi je sais ce que c'est, répondit Gates.

Les deux femmes s'adressèrent un sourire puis Kate repartit en direction de son bureau, retrouver les Gars et Castle en grande conversation sur le prochain match de base ball.

- Ha tu es là, alors qu'est ce que te voulais Gates ? demanda Castle.

- Eh bien elle m'a annoncé une bonne nouvelle, elle m'accorde une semaine de congés par mois jusqu'à ce que je parte en congés maternité, expliqua Kate.

- Mais c'est super ! Et tu as accepté directement ou bien il a fallu qu'elle s'énerve ?

- Pour répondre à votre question monsieur Castle, le lieutenant Beckett a accepté tout de suite ma proposition, répondit Gates, qui venait de sortir de son bureau et avait entendu la question de l'écrivain.

Cette dernière réplique fit rire Kate et les Gars, face à la bouille de Castle qui boudait tel un enfant de 5 ans. Kate lui pinça gentiment la joue et le sourire de l'écrivain revient peu à peu.

Les semaines passèrent et le jour des tests arriva enfin. Castle et Kate se rendirent à l'hôpital, effectuèrent une prise de sang et d'autres tests afin de savoir s'ils pourraient donner un rein à leur bébé. Dans deux jours, ils devraient revenir chercher les résultats. Ils expliquèrent à Martha et Alexis leur test, ce qui donna une idée à la jeune femme, mais elle préférait ne pas en parler aux futurs parents. Les résultats arrivèrent au loft deux jours plus tard comme prévu, Kate se jeta sur l'enveloppe qui portait son nom pour voir le résultat, à la lecture du courrier elle se mit à pleurer. Rick sortit de la chambre à ce moment, et la rejoignit sur le canapé, il se doutait bien la cause de ses larmes et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter malgré la douleur et la tristesse qu'il éprouvait lui aussi.

- Kate c'est négatif je suppose ? demanda Castle, en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui, Rick je ne pourrais même pas sauver notre bébé s'il a besoin d'une greffe, je suis une mauvaise mère, fit Kate en pleurant de plus belle dans les bras de son homme.

- Non Kate, je t'interdis de dire ça tu m'entends, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, tu es et tu feras une excellente mère d'accord ? Kate hocha la tête, maintenant on va regarder mon résultat ensemble.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, parcourut des yeux le courrier, lorsqu'il lut le résultat les larmes montèrent mais il ne laissa rien paraître pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme.

- Alors ? Toi aussi tu n'es pas compatible ? demanda Kate en essuyant une larme du revers de sa main.

- Non je ne suis pas compatible.

- Mais Rick comment on va faire s'il a vraiment besoin d'une greffe ?

- Les médecins le mettront sur liste d'attente et nous allons devoir vivre avec ça toute notre vie.

- Vivre dans l'attente qu'une personne meurt pour que notre fils puisse avoir son rein ? Non il en est hors de question, je refuse ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le voir souffrir et se bourrer de médicaments tous les jours, ce sera trop dur pour moi, fit Kate en s'effondrant dans sur le canapé, passant sa main sur son ventre bien rond à présent.

- Kate arrêtes de penser aussi négativement, et puis tu sais ce n'est pas le seul enfant dans ce cas, le nôtre est encore plus fort parce que sa maman est forte et son papa aussi, il va vivre et avoir une vie tout à fait normale.

- J'aimerais te croire Rick, vraiment mais c'est difficile.

- Je sais ma puce, mais on va y arriver, fit-il en l'embrassant et l'enlaçant.

En haut des escaliers se tenait la jeune rouquine, elle avait entendu malgré elle toute la conversation. Savoir Kate et son père aussi mal face à ce drame la rendait malade, ne pouvant supporter tout ce malheur elle décida de ne pas parler de l'idée qu'elle avait en tête depuis quelques temps et elle verrait bien ce que cela donnerait. Alexis attendit quelques minutes avant de descendre dans la cuisine, prépara le petit déjeuner pour le monde, elle fut rejoint par les deux parents, Kate avait les yeux rouges mais Alexis ne souleva pas ce détail, ils essayaient de paraître le plus normal possible. Martha n'avait pas dormit au loft la nuit précédente. Alexis partit se préparer, elle prétexta avoir un rendez-vous avec Ashley et sortit du loft, se dirigeant vers l'hôpital.

- Bonjour, je souhaiterais effectuer un test de compatibilité pour une greffe, demanda Alexis à la secrétaire.

- Bonjour, oui très bien, remplissez ce formulaire et l'on vous appellera pour la prise de sang répondit la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

Alexis s'installa sur une chaise, remplis la feuille demandée et patienta. Elle était nerveuse, se demandant comment allait réagir son père lorsqu'il allait apprendre sa démarche. 30 minutes plus tard, une infirmière vient la chercher pour l'amener dans une salle. La rouquine s'installa. De là, l'infirmière arriva, effectua les différents tests puis termina par la prise de sang.

- Je ne vous fais pas trop mal ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Non non, je ne crains pas.

- J'ai lu sur votre fiche de renseignement que vous effectuez ces tests pour un don d'organe.

- Oui, en effet, ma belle-mère est enceinte et le bébé à une tumeur sur le rein droit.

- Cela ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

- Pas vraiment, certains jours sont plus difficiles mais on fait avec.

- Et vous faites tout cela afin de savoir si vous pouvez donner votre rein ?

- Exactement, étant donné que les deux parents ne sont pas compatibles, j'ai décidé de faire le test moi aussi.

- Vous avez bien fait, dit l'infirmière en retirant le cathéter du bras d'Alexis et lui posant un pansement sur le minuscule point de sang. Très bien mademoiselle, les résultats seront disponibles sous 2 jours, vous viendrez les récupérer vous-même ?

- Oui, je viendrais moi-même.

Elle salua le groupe d'infirmières qui se trouvait devant le bureau et repartit. A son retour au loft, elle trouva un mot de son père disant qu'ils étaient partit faire un tour en ville. Le loft était bien calme, Alexis s'installa sur le canapé avec un livre en attendant le retour de son père et Kate. Epuisée, elle s'endormit. Kate et Rick étaient de retour au loft, ils entrèrent sans bruit, Rick partit faire du café pour lui et un chocolat pour Kate, qui n'avait plus droit à la caféine depuis bien longtemps pour son plus grand malheur. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Castle alla dans son bureau écrire son roman, tandis que Kate monta dans la chambre du bébé, rangea quelques affaires. L'heure du repas sonna, Alexis émergea peu à peu de sa sieste. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, tranquillement. La journée se passa très bien, Kate était de plus en plus fatiguée, elle fit une sieste durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Deux jours plus tard, Castle fut le premier levé, il laissa dormir Kate qui avait bien besoin de se reposer. Rick commençait à préparer le petit déjeuner, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte du loft.

- Bonjour Monsieur, j'ai une lettre pour Alexis Castle, dit le coursier.

- Bonjour, laissez je vais la prendre.

- Merci, bonne journée monsieur.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi, répondit Castle en refermant la porte, intrigué par cette lettre.

- Qui c'était ? Demanda Kate avec une petite voix, en arrivant dans le salon, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

- Oh tu es déjà réveiller, et bien c'est une lettre pour Alexis, fit Castle en embrassant tendrement la jeune maman.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas, tu la laisse sur le comptoir.

- Oui, mais cela m'intrigue quand même.

- Rick, dit Kate en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Promis je ne l'ouvre pas.

Kate servit un café à Castle, tandis que ce dernier préparait des pancakes, l'envie du jour de Kate. Alexis ne tarda pas à se lever, elle descendit les escaliers, salua les adultes et saisie l'enveloppe à son nom.

- Alexis, c'est quoi cette lettre ? demanda Castle.

- Ce sont mes résultats.

- Tes résultats ? Mais de quoi ?

- Mes résultats pour savoir si je suis compatible ou non.

- Quoi ?! Tu as fait les tests ? s'écria Kate.

- Oui, et…

- Alexis !

- Papa, je suis une grande fille.

- Ca je le sais, mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir enfin.

- Si je l'avais fait, vous m'auriez interdit de le faire.

- Oui tu as raison, mais quand même Alexis, dit Kate.

- Bon et donc les résultats ça dit quoi ? demande Castle.

- Je suis compatible, dit Alexis en regardant les deux adultes.

- Alexis, je refuse que tu donnes ton rein, dit Kate.

- Kate à raison Pumpkin, tu es trop jeune pour subir une opération comme celle-là.

- Mais papa, je veux aider, je peux le faire.

- On sait Lex, mais s'il te plait, ne le fais pas. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée, et je n'ai rien contre toi, mais penses à ta santé. Imagines que le bébé fait un rejet, tu auras subit une opération pour rien.

- Kate je sais tout ça, mais imagines le contraire, il ne fait aucun rejet, et que tout aille bien ?

- Alexis ma puce, viens par la, dit Castle en guidant les jeunes femmes vers le canapé, on apprécie ce que tu as fait, c'est très courageux de ta part, mais comme Kate vient de te l'expliquer, on ne veut pas que tu fasses ce don, plus tard tu pourrais avoir besoin de cet organe.

- Oui mais papa, je ne veux pas que mon petit frère ait la vie dure, qu'il ait besoin de prendre un traitement tous les jours et allée faire des check up tous mois pour savoir si son état a empiré ou non. Je veux qu'il ait une belle vie, dit Alexis.

- Alexis, je sais que tu veux aider, cela me touche je t'assure, mais tu sais le médecin nous a dit qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas besoin d'une greffe, on peut très bien vivre avec un seul rein, dit Kate en prenant la main de la rouquine, puis tu sais mon père aussi à fait les tests, il est compatible mais je refuse, parce qu'il n'est plus tout jeune, je préfère qu'il garde son rein.

- Nous apprécions ton initiative chérie, vraiment, mais on ne peut pas accepter, j'espère que tu comprends ? fit Castle.

- Oui je comprends papa.

- Aller, viens là, fit Kate en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Au moment où Alexis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kate, le bébé donna un petit coup ce qui les fit tous sourire. La semaine de repos de Kate arriva très vite, Lanie avait prévu de faire du shopping pour la future maman et le bébé bien sûr.

- Lanie, je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à acheter des tonnes de vêtements mon fils, d'accord ?

- Oui d'accord, mais on va faire les boutiques pour toi aussi, ne l'oublies pas.

- Evidement !

- Lanie à raison, tes jeans te sers trop à la taille et d'après ce que j'ai lu dans les magasines ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, répondit Alexis.

- Ha bon ? Et depuis quand tu lui ce genre de magazines, dit Kate en souriant et regardant la jeune femme.

- Depuis que je veux devenir la grande sœur parfaite.

- Aww, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras parfaite.

- Assez discuté, direction les boutiques, dit Lanie, en forme et motivée pour cette virée shopping.

Le premier magasin était pour le bébé, dans lequel Kate et Rick avait fait une liste de naissance, Lanie se précipita au rayon vêtement sous le regard amusé de Kate, la jeune métisse ne savait plus ou donner de la tête tellement il y avait du choix. Alexis choisit une peluche ainsi qu'une sucette qui s'illuminait dans le noir. Kate acheta un pyjama. Lanie prit plusieurs articles. Chacune passèrent à la caisse.

- Pourquoi tu n'as acheté qu'un pyjama pour ton fils ? Demanda Lanie.

- Parce qu'avec Rick on préfère acheter des trucs ensemble.

- Comme c'est mignon, maintenant on va te trouver des tenues.

Décidément Lanie était vraiment en forme pour cette journée. Par chance, Kate n'était pas très fatiguée, elles entrèrent dans le magasin suivant pour Kate. Alexis aida la jeune maman a trouver plusieurs tenues plus confortable que les jeans et les chemises serrées qu'elle portait pour le travail. Elles trouvèrent assez facilement, Kate ne faisait pas la difficile. Beckett insista auprès d'Alexis pour qu'elle s'achète une robe ou autre choses. La rouquine finit par accepter pour le plus grand bonheur de Kate. Alors qu'elle essayait la dernière tenue choisit par Lanie, le téléphone de Kate sonna.

- Beckett.

- Kate, c'est moi, tout se passe bien ? Dit Castle

- Oui oui, tout se passe bien, Lanie achète des milliards de chose pour notre fils, je ne sais pas où l'on va tout mettre mais ce n'est pas grave, fit Kate en rigolant.

- On trouvera de la place, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

- Non ca va. Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

- Avec les Gars on fait une partie de poker, et on se demandait si ça vous disait qu'on se rejoigne tous au Old haunt ce soir ?

- Attends, je demande à Lanie... C'est bon elle est OK, par contre Alexis rentrera directement au loft.

- D'accord, pas de problème pour Alexis. On se rejoint vers 19h ?

- Ca marche, à toute l'heure Rick.

- Kate ?

- Oui.

- Je vous aime.

- Nous aussi Rick, nous aussi, répondit Kate, un grand sourire sur le visage, avant de raccrocher.

Ils raccrochèrent. Les filles continuèrent leurs achats, puis s'arrêtèrent à un starbuck. L'après-midi passa vite. Elles se séparèrent vers 18h, Kate et Alexis retournèrent au loft, qui était bien calme. Chacune rangea ses achats, puis ce fut l'heure de partir pour Kate. Au bar, Ryan, Esposito et Castle s'essayaient au métier de barman, créant des cocktails pas très bon. Lanie, Jenny et la petite Sara-Grace arrivèrent au même moment, Kate ne tarda pas. Tous réunit, ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle. Castle avait sa main sur le ventre de Kate, le petit était plus agité ce soir.

- Vous avez passez une bonne journée ? demanda Espo.

- Oui c'était parfait, il ne manquait plus que toi Jenny, répondit Lanie en regardant Jenny.

- J'aurais aimée être là, mais le rendez-vous chez le pédiatre était en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

- Ce n'est pas grave Jenny, on refera ça ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Kate, et vous alors ?

- Et bien, on fait des parties de poker, je les ai battus à plate couture d'ailleurs, et ensuite on est venu ici pour vous attendre.

- Ne l'écoute pas Kate, il nous a battue uniquement parce qu'on voulait qu'il gagne, sinon on l'aurait dépouillé, se défendit Ryan.

- Ouais t'as raison Bro, suivit Esposito.

- Vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose quoi, dit Kate en souriant.

- Oui en quelques sortes, répondirent les trois hommes en cœur.

Ils burent leur bière tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Jenny donna quelques conseils à Kate, qui écoutait attentivement. Puis ensuite, Kate décida d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Lanie et Esposito.

- Lanie, Espo, nous avons quelques choses à vous dire, dit Kate.

- Est-ce que vous nous ferez l'honneur d'être le parrain et la marraine de notre fils ? demanda Castle.

- Kate ! OOOOH ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu me le demandes, mais bien sûr que oui je serais ravie d'être sa marraine ! Merci sweetie, fit Lanie en se prenant Kate dans ses bras.

- Merci Bro, ca me touche, répondit Espo en prenant Castle dans ses bras.

- Ryan, Jenny, ne vous vexer pas de notre choix, mais…

- Kate, tu n'as pas à te justifier, nous ne sommes absolument pas jaloux, bien au contraire, nous laissons le plaisir à Espo et Lanie de gâter de mini Castle.

Après les embrassades et tout ce qui s'en suivit, la petite soirée toucha à sa fin, Kate commençait à fatiguer, malgré qu'une semaine de congés l'attendait, elle préférait ne pas se coucher trop tard. Chacun partit de son côté.

C'était enfin le jour de l'IRM de Kate, la jeune maman stressait énormément. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'examen, mais surtout peur du résultat. Elle se présenta à l'accueil de l'hôpital avec Castle, puis fut dirigé dans le service. Un interne la prépara, lui expliqua comment tout allait se dérouler puis la fit allonger pour la glisser dans le gros tube qui était l'IRM. Kate était à présent dans le tube, elle ne devait plus bouger, un casque sur les oreilles pour atténuer le bruit de l'énorme machine. La jeune femme resta 1h dans l'appareil, puis le jeune interne l'aida à sortir, lui dit d'aller se rhabiller pour attendre les résultats. Dans la salle d'attente, Castle ne tenait plus en place, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la petite pièce.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, on doit attendre le médecin, mais j'ai peur Rick, dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Je suis la Kate, ça va aller.

Quelques minutes après, le médecin vient les chercher, les résultats en main. Ils s'installèrent à son bureau, puis le médecin commença.

- Mademoiselle Beckett, Monsieur Castle, je vais être sincère avec vous dit le médecin en prenant un air grave sur le visage.

Castle sentit la main de Kate serrer la sienne.

- Le problème de votre bébé ne va pas en s'arrangeant. L'IRM nous révèle que le kyste est toujours présent mais qu'il se développe à la place du rein.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Castle inquiet.

- Cela veut dire que le rein est mort, il ne sert plus à rien, donc une opération sera obligatoire dès la naissance.

- Donc une greffe est nécessaire ? fit Kate.

- Non pas forcément. Lorsque nous allons opérer, nous jugerons nous même s'il a besoin d'une greffe ou non. Mais comme l'on a déjà dû vous le dire, on peut vivre tout à fait normalement avec un seul rein. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Non pas pour le moment.

- Mademoiselle Beckett, si vous avez un quelconque problème, une question, vous pouvez me contactez, dit le médecin en serrant la main de la jeune maman qui était restée silencieuse durant l'entretien.

- D'accord, je vous remercie docteur.

Les futurs parents sortirent du cabinet. Kate éclata en larmes dans les bras de Castle. La nouvelle n'allait pas être facile à digérer pour elle, mais Castle devait rester fort et ne pas craquer devant elle. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, la serra dans ses bras et ensemble ils rentrèrent au loft.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Après l'annonce de cette terrible nouvelle, les jeunes parents retournèrent au loft. Kate était restée silencieuse durant tout le trajet du retour, ce qui n'étonnait pas Rick. Kate entra dans l'appartement, calme, se débarrassa de ses affaires, Castle fit de même. il fut très étonné de voir Kate s'avancer vers lui et se blottir dans ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte à la serrant contre lui, déposant des baisers sur sa tempe. Puis Kate se détacha de lui pour prendre place sur le canapé.

- Rick, viens, j'ai besoin de toi, fit Kate en désignant la place libre à côté d'elle.

- Bien sûr chérie.

Tous deux blottis sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient juste besoin de ça, besoin de calme pour digérer la nouvelle. Kate passait sa main sur son ventre, sentant son fils bouger, elle prit la main de Rick afin de partager ce doux moment. Puis Kate prit la parole.

- Rick, j'ai du mal à croire ce que nous a dit le médecin.

- Moi aussi Kate, mais nous allons devoir faire avec malheureusement.

- Malheureusement…

- Tu vas commencer ton dernier mois dans quelques jours, il ne faut pas que tu angoisse, il faut que tu ais des pensées positives.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Kate, on va y arriver.

- Je veux y croire Rick.

Le dernier mois commença, dernière ligne droite pour les jeunes parents. Tout était prêt, la chambre était terminée, il ne manquait plus que le petit. En ce dernier mois de grossesse Kate se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, elle n'allait que très rarement au poste, malgré que Gates n'approuve pas du tout qu'elle vienne, Kate disait que cela l'aidait à oublier ses problèmes. Gates finit par accepter et gardé toujours un œil sur elle. Les Gars comprenaient et se débrouillaient très bien tout seuls. Les affaires se succédaient, quelques fois Castle y allait pour donner un coup de main, et trouver le pourquoi du comment. Alexis était impatiente de devenir grande sœur, elle était au petit soin pour la future maman. Kate se faisait beaucoup plus câline envers Castle. Ce dernier appréciait, mais savait et ressentait la peur de la jeune femme. Un matin, Castle reçu un appel de Paula et bien sûr cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait guère, il retourna dans la chambre pour l'annoncer à Kate.

- Kate, Paula vient de m'appeler et… dit-il en s'essayant sur le lit, face à Kate.

- Tu pars en tournée c'est ça ? répondit Kate inquiète.

- Non je ne pars pas en tournée, j'ai des séances de dédicace toute la semaine, je suis désolé mon ange.

- Ne sois pas désolé, c'est ton travail, fit Kate en caressant tendrement la joue de Rick.

- Je sais mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule en sachant que tu peux accoucher à tout moment.

- Rick, ne t'en fais pas, puis on en a déjà parlé, si jamais je ressens une quelconque douleur je t'appel de suite.

- Oui, et tu as intérêt à le faire dit-il en l'embrassant amoureusement, et toi petit gars tu dois attendre ton papa avant de sortir tu as compris ? Dit Castle en parlant au ventre de Kate.

- Il t'attendra ne t'en fais pas, je veux que tu sois là.

- Compte sur moi.

Kate était appuyée contre le lit, Castle sur le côté, leurs mains entremêlées sur le ventre bien arrondis de la jeune femme, ils restèrent une bonne partie de la matinée dans cette position. Quelques jours plus tard. Castle commença ses séances de dédicaces dans les différentes librairies de la ville. Il gardait toujours un œil sur son portable, de peur que Kate l'appel en lui disant que le travail avait commencé. Seule dans le loft, Beckett s'ennuyait un peu plus chaque jour, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors elle s'occupait comme elle le pouvait. Certains après-midi, Lanie venait lui tenir compagnie lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, Alexis aussi, passait du temps avec elle. Martha mangeait tous les midis avec elle, étant donné que Castle ne pouvait pas être là.

Déjà deux semaines que Castle avait commencé sa petite tournée, deux semaines qui paraissait être une éternité pour Kate. Un après-midi, alors qu'elle était tranquillement installer sur le canapé devant un épisode de « _Temptation Lane_ », elle ressentit une forte douleur au niveau des reins et du bas ventre. Surprise, elle bougeait un peu pour changer de position afin de faire disparaître la douleur, mais rien n'y faisait, elle souffrait toujours. Kate ignora la douleur qui n'était que passagère et continua de regarder son épisode. Mais plus les heures passaient et plus la douleur se faisait forte.

- Ca ne peut pas être les contractions, il me reste encore 5 jours avant mon terme, pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas déranger Rick si c'était une fausse alerte. Kate reprit sa place sur le canapé en attendant le retour de Rick. 19h56, l'heure ou l'écrivain enfin.

- Je suis rentré Kate, s'écria Castle en fermant la porte du loft.

- Je suis là, fit la petite voix de Kate qui venait de la cuisine.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant sa compagne dans la cuisine.

- Non, Rick j'ai mal, dit Kate en éclatant en larmes, et se tenant le ventre.

- Euh, bon euh, d'accord, ça va allerKate, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, fit Castle en panique.

- J'ai mal Rick.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, enfile ta veste on y va.

Les voilà partit à l'hôpital, Kate pleurait dans la voiture, les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, la poche des eaux venait de se rompre, le travail avait bien commencé. Arrivé aux urgences, il l'aida à sortir de la voiture, et se dirigea à l'accueil.

- Bonsoir, ma femme va accoucher.

- D'accord monsieur, ne paniquez pas, on va l'installer dans une salle d'accouchement, dit calmement la sage-femme de garde.

Elle prit en charge Kate, qu'elle installa dans la 3ème salle. La sage-femme revient quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bien, maintenant je vais vous examiner pour voir ou en est le travail.

- Je vais vous faire gagner du temps en vous disant que je sens sa tête, il est là, fit Kate.

- Ha oui effectivement, je vais donc vous demander de pousser, une seule fois. Prête ?

- Prête.

- Tu peux le faire, chérie, tu es la meilleure. Dit Castle pour l'encourager.

Kate inspira fort et poussa de toutes ses forces. Et en dix minutes le bébé était-la.

- Rick je veux le voir, fit Kate en larme, mais tellement heureuse.

- Voilà votre fils Madame, il est merveilleux, dit la sage-femme en déposant le nouveau-nésur le ventre de Kate.

- Hé bonjour petit ange.

- Il est parfait, tu as fait de l'excellent travail, dit Castle en l'embrassant.

- Mademoiselle Beckett, Monsieur Castle, félicitations pour votre bébé, mais je suis désolée de vous dire que nous devons le prendre dans le service pédiatrie dès maintenant.

- Mais…

- Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle, mais c'est pour son bien.

La sage-femme reprit l'enfant des bras de sa mère en pleure, le plaça dans une couveuse et partit avec le médecin.

Kate était effondrée sur le lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Rick était dans le même état, il craqua enfin.

- Mais on ne sait même pas pourquoi on nous l'enlève. Je veux mon bébé, on a même eu le temps de lui donner un prénom.

- Je sais ma chérie, moi aussi je veux qu'il soit avec nous, mais pour l'instant il le soigne.

Une infirmière vient les voir, pour leur expliquer pourquoi le médecin avait pris le petit Castle.

- Ils ont préféré le prendre immédiatement, il le garde en observation ce soir, pour qu'il prenne des forces et demain matin, ils vont effectuer l'opération, expliqua l'infirmière.

- Mais il n'est pas trop petit ? demanda Kate, vraiment pas rassurée.

- Non, ne vous faite aucuns soucis, ce sont les meilleurs médecins qui l'opère. Maintenant je vais vous laisser vous reposer, dit-elle en ressortant de la pièce.

- Kate, je vais aller appeler ma mère, ton père, et les gars. Je reviens dans quelques minutes d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Il sortit de la chambre, s'appuya contre un mur et pleura un bon coup. Castle prit son courage à deux mains, contacta sa mère et Alexis, Jim et les Gars. Il décida de les attendre avant de rejoindre Kate. En moins de 30 minutes tout le monde était dans la salle d'attente. Jim voulait voir sa fille, mais ils devaient attendre qu'elle soit dans une chambre. Alexis était dans le même état que Lanie, pleurant sur l'épaule d'Esposito. Jim et Martha étaient restés silencieux. De l'autre côté du couloir, Kate était transportée dans une chambre seule, les larmes avaient cessés de couler pour laisser place à la fatigue. Rick alla la rejoindre.

- Kate, comment tu te sens ?

- Fatiguée, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je comprends, tout le monde est là, tu veux que je leur dise de partir ?

- Non ça ira, je veux voir mon père.

- Je lui dis de venir de suite, dit Castle en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de partir.

- Katie, ma petite fille, fit Jim en rentrant de la pièce.

- Papa, je suis contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi ma fille, Rick m'a tout expliqué, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute papa, j'ai du mal à encaisser tout ce qui m'arrive en très peu de temps c'est tout.

- Ce qui est tout à fait normal, mais ne t'en fais pas, ton fils va très vite te revenir, et tu vas pouvoir le câliner toute la journée.

- Ca j'y compte bien.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant, tu en as besoin, je reviendrais demain.

- D'accord papa.

- A demain ma fille, je suis très fier de toi, ta mère aussi je suis sûr, je t'aime ma Katie.

- Je t'aime aussi papa, à demain.

Jim quitta la chambre. Il se rassit avec les autres, prit sa tête dans ses mains et laissa échapper quelques larmes. La nuit allait être longue pour tout le monde, mais Castle leur dit de rentrer, qu'il allait rester au chevet de Kate. Cela faisait 3h qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, Kate était épuisée par l'accouchement, mais refusait de dormir tant qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils. Castle demanda à plusieurs infirmière s'il était possible d'amener Kate en pédiatrie, mais le personnel médical refusa, expliquant que Kate était trop faible encore.

- Je suis désolé chérie, ils ne veulent pas, mais une sage femme m'a promit de t'y amener demain matin dès que tu seras réveillée, dit Castle en serrant la main de la jeune maman.

- Mais Rick, je veux le voir maintenant, c'est mon fils, notre fils ! On n'a même pas eu le temps de lui donner un prénom, fit Kate épuisée sur son lit d'hôpital.

- Je sais, moi aussi je veux qu'il soit avec nous mais on ira le voir demain matin promis, maintenant essayes de dormir un peu.

- Ca va être dur, tu ne rentres pas au loft ?

- Non je reste avec toi cette nuit, j'ai dit à tout le monde de partir, ils reviendront surement demain.

- D'accord, comment va Alexis ?

- Elle va bien, enfin je crois, j'ai eu tellement d'émotions en très peu de temps que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander.

- J'ai hâte de la voir, de tous les voir.

- Bientôt mon cœur, bientôt, répondit Castle en se couchant à ses côtés.

Enlacés tous les deux sur le lit, le calme régnait dans la pièce. Kate avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, Castle aussi d'ailleurs.

- Profitons bien de ces moments de calme parce que quand ton fils va arriver il va se faire entendre, fit Castle.

- Quand il va pleurer se sera ton fils et quand il sera calme se sera le mien, répondit Kate avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Mais si ça trouve, il ne pleurera que très rarement, ça arrive tu sais. Et dans ces cas-là, ce sera notre fils.

- J'espère qu'il ne pleurera pas beaucoup, je n'aime pas entendre les bébés pleurer et encore moins si c'est le mien. Mais dans tous les cas, notre fils est parfait !

- Exactement !

- Bonne nuit papa, fit Kate après quelques secondes de silence.

- Bonne nuit maman, répondit Castle en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Une infirmière vient réveiller Kate, lui servit son petit déjeuner, qui n'avait pas l'air très bon mais Kate bu tout de même son chocolat chaud. Une fois cette tâche effectuée, une sage-femme arriva dans la chambre avec un fauteuil roulant, Kate s'y installa avec l'aide de Castle, et tous les trois allèrent en direction du service pédiatrie. Le bébé se trouvait dans une couveuse, à côté du bureau des sages-femmes.

- Voici votre fils, dit la jeune femme en tourna le fauteuil de Kate, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le voir.

- Il est parfait.

- Comme toi Kate, fit Castle.

- Rick tu as vu la grosse boule qu'il a sur le côté droit ?

- Oui je l'ai vu hier, je crois que c'est normal, c'est le kyste.

- Tout à fait monsieur Castle, répondit le médecin qui venait d'arriver dans le service, mais ne vous faites aucuns soucis, après l'opération de ce matin, il n'aura plus rien, simplement une fine cicatrice sur le ventre.

- Vous allez l'opéré ce matin ? A quelle heure ? demanda Kate inquiète.

- L'opération est planifiée pour 8h30 aujourd'hui, donc dans 45 minutes.

- C'est rapide !

- Oui en effet, il vaut mieux prendre ce cas en urgence et effectuer l'opération le plus rapidement, pour éviter une infection ou autres problèmes.

- D'accord, et il va rester combien de temps en couveuse après l'opération ?

- Tout dépend de lui. S'il prend bien du poids, il pourra sortir assez vite.

Les parents se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, malgré les explications très clair de spécialiste. Ils restèrent avec leur petit garçon jusqu'à ce que les internes l'amène pour le préparer. Kate retourna dans sa chambre.

- Il faudrait peut-être lui donner un prénom tu ne crois pas ? fit Castle aidant Kate à s'installer confortablement sur son lit.

- Oui, tu as d'autres idées que celle que nous avions donnée avec Alexis ?

- J'aime bien Matthew.

- Oui j'aime bien aussi.

- Alorsc'est Matthew Jim Javier Castle Beckett ?

- Cela me semble parfait.

- Il est parfait, comme sa mère.

- Et comme son père aussi, dit Kate en embrassant son homme avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

La matinée passa bien trop lentement pour les parents dans l'attente. Ce n'est qu'à 11h10 que 4 médecins se présentent dans la chambre. Les confrères expliquèrent que l'opération s'était très bien déroulée, sans complications. Le kyste avait était retiré sans soucis, le bébé avait très bien supporté la chirurgie.

- Et donc il aura une cicatrice ? demanda Kate.

- Oui, répondit l'un des médecins, elle est sur le ventre, côté droit, mais elle est très fine, ce voit à peine.

- On n'a fait notre maximum pour ne pas qu'il est une énorme cicatrice et qu'il soit complexé par la suite.

- D'accord, merci docteurs, dit Castle.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, vous pouvez aller le voir, mais un par un puisqu'il est encore en salle de réveil, si vous avez la moindre question vous pouvez nous demander, on sera toujours dans le service.

- Tous les matins l'un de nous ira faire une visite de contrôlé à votre enfant, on se verra peut-être, répondit un autre docteur.

- On vous remercie, au revoir, dit Castle.

Les quatre hommes quittèrent la chambre, Kate était un peu plus calme, mais pas rassurée à 100%, pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu. Elle attendit qu'on lui apporte son plateau repas, puis après mangé, ensemble ils allèrent voir leur petit Matthew, qui était réveillé.

- Rick, regarde il est réveillé, mais pourquoi il est branché à toutes ces machines ? demanda Kate inquiète.

- Ce n'est rien mademoiselle, c'est tout à fait normal, vous pouvez rentrer le voir lui répondit une infirmière ne lui indiquant la porte qui se situait sur le côté de la vitre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Kate s'approcha de son fils, le regarda avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

- Coucou toi, c'est maman et papa, fit Kate attendrit par le regard de son fils qui se posait sur elle, tu nous as fait peur tu sais, mais tu es là, et on t'aime très fort mon fils.

- Hey bonhomme, tu es aussi courageux que ta maman.

- J'ai tellement envie de le prendre contre moi, et de ne plus jamais le lâcher, fit Kate en caressant la joue du petit.

- Moi aussi Kate.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants auprès de leur fils, puis regagnèrent la chambre. Tout le monde était présent, Alexis et Lanie discutaient assises au fond du lit de Kate.

- Ah voilà les jeunes parents, alors comment il va notre petit guerrier ? demanda Lanie.

- Il va bien, il est réveillé, aucunes complications pendant l'opération tout est bon, il a juste une cicatrice sur le ventre mais rien de bien méchant, répondit Kate.

- Et comment il s'appelle ? demanda Alexis.

- Matthew Jim Javier Castle Beckett.

- J'adore, dit Lanie.

- C'est super mignon comme prénom, répondit Jenny.

- On peut aller le voir ? demanda Jim.

- Oui oui, vous pouvez y aller, mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois, dit Castle.

- D'accord, Martha vous voulez venir avec moi ?

- Je vous suis.

Les deux grands parents allèrent rendre une petite visite au bébé, tandis que les autres restèrent dans la chambre. Une fois que Kate fut installée sur son lit, Alexis se blottit contre elle, elle lui avait manqué. Kate l'enlaça.

Le petit groupe parla pendant un petit moment, jusqu'au retour de Jim et Martha, puis Espo et Lanie prirent le relais, suivit de Jenny et Ryan. Alexis voulait y aller avec Kate, juste avec elle. Castle comprenait très bien, il les laissa partir, Martha en profita pour parler un peu avec son fils.

- Richard, comme vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien, fatigué mais je tiens le coup.

- Vous êtes rassurés maintenant ?

- Plus ou moins, je serais plus serein lorsqu'il sera avec nous et que nous pourrons rentrer chez nous.

- Oui je comprends, mais tout va bien se passer, ce petit bonhomme est fort comme ses parents.

- Merci Mère, fit Castle en prenant la rouquine dans les bras.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Alexis et Kate étaient dans la pièce où se trouvait Matthew.

- Il est tellement beau Kate.

- Merci Alexis, je suis tellement pressée qu'on rentre à la maison avec lui, et de pouvoir profiter.

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte, mais il est fort, il va vite prendre du poids et sortir.

- J'espère, répondit Kate en embrassant le front de son fils.

Elles restèrent un peu dans la petite chambre, contempler le petit Matthew, puis sortirent. Les Gars, Lanie et Jenny dirent au revoir aux jeunes parents puis quittèrent l'hôpital. Jim et Martha ne tardèrent pas non plus, seul Alexis resta avec son père et Kate, le loft semblait bien vide sans eux. Kate sortit de l'hôpital une semaine après, mais Matthew devait encore rester sous surveillance, il ne prenait que très peu de poids. Kate vivait très mal cette séparation, malgré qu'ils lui rendaient visite tous les jours. Le petit était déjà très exigent, il ne voulait prendre son biberon uniquement lorsqu'il était avec sa maman, ce qui obligeait Kate à se déplacer pour chaque biberons, mais pour elle c'était un plaisir, un moment mère-fils qu'elle adorait. Alexis lui avait amené sa sucette qui s'illuminait dans le noir, et Matthew prenait uniquement celle-là. Les jours passaient et toujours pas de bébé au loft. Mais un jour alors que Rick et Kate se trouvait dans le chambre du bébé, un docteur qui avait opéré l'enfant leur demanda de venir dans son bureau.

- Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle, fit le médecin en captant toute l'attention des parents. Vous pouvez ramener votre fils chez vous, il est hors de danger à présent, il est débranché de toutes les machines depuis maintenant 3 semaines, il prend correctement tous ses biberons et a repris du poids.

- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Kate avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Oh merci docteur, vraiment.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils saluèrent le docteur. Les infirmières commençaient déjà à préparer le petit, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kate, qui alla les aider. Rick descendit à la voiture récupérer la coque afin de le sortir. Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils quittèrent l'hôpital, direction le loft.

- Ca y est Kate, notre nouvelle vie peu enfin commencer.

- Oui, enfin ! J'ai hâte de rentrer Rick, fit Kate soulagée et tellement heureuse.

- C'est partit, fit Castle en démarrant et jetant un coup d'œil à son fils qui dormait paisiblement dans sa coque.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cette longue absence, un mois, mais je n'étais plus tellement motivée pour écrire. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, j'ai fais de mon mieux.

J'espère aussi que cette fiction vous à plus. Les cours reprennent dans quelques jours pour moi, donc je ne me lance pas dans l'écriture. Mais pendant les vacances si j'ai du temps je compte écrire un petit OS qui sera la suite de ma première fic. Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse savourez mon dernier chapitre.

Chapitre 6 :

Le jeune couple était enfin de retour à la maison, avec le petit Castle en bonne santé. A peine ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, qu'Alexis se tenait devant eux, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Alors comment va mon petit frère ? Demanda l'adolescente.

- Il va bien, il s'est endormit dans la voiture, répondit Kate, en posant la coque sur le canapé.

Rick partit dans la cuisine, pour leur préparer deux cafés, et revient très vite auprès de son fils et des deux femmes de sa vie. Kate le remercia pour le café en lui déposant un rapidebaiser sur les lèvres.

- Il est parfait.

- Oui, même s'il nous a causé pas mal de soucis ce petit bonhomme, il est parfait. Répondit Castle.

Alexis regardait son petit frère qui dormait paisiblement dans sa coque. L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Kate lui donna son biberon lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle le berça un peu puis il se rendormit sans problème. Puis le moment de se coucher arriva. Castle avait placé le petit lit dans leur chambre, pour éviter qu'ils montent en courant dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, si jamais il se mettait à pleurer. Kate le changea, lui passa un pyjama tout mignon que Lanie lui avait offert, lui mit sa sucette dans la bouche et le coucha dans son lit. Matthew était sur le dos, il regardait partout autour de lui, Kate lui caressait la joue pour l'apaiser et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Elle brancha le baby phone et quitta la chambre en silence.

- Ca y est, il s'est endormit, dit Kate en s'affalant dans le canapé aux côtés de Castle.

- Il est sage quand même.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il ne pleure pas beaucoup.

- On ne va pas s'en plaindre, je préfère qu'il soit calme.

- Tu as raison, répondit Rick en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête.

- Maintenant il va falloir s'adapter, et notre vie va tourner autour de lui.

- Ne te fais aucuns soucis, tu sais avoir un enfant ça change la vie mais on va y arriver, puis quel bonheur de le voir enfin…

- Oui, fit Kate en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu as appelé ton père pour lui dire que nous sommes rentrés ?

- Je lui ai envoyé un sms dans la voiture. Il m'a répondu qu'il passerait demain ou plus tard dans la semaine, cela dépend du travail qu'il a.

- Il peut venir quand il veut.

- Je lui dirais, fit Kate en étouffant un bâillement.

- Oula tu es fatigué toi, je crois que nous allons aller nous coucher, allé, viens la maman.

Rick la porta comme une princesse jusqu'à leur chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Il se dirigea vers le lit, le petit dormait à poings fermés. Kate observait la scène depuis le lit, elle était ravie de le voir veiller sur son fils.

- Rick, viens te coucher, tes bras me manque, fit Kate en murmurant.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Castle passa son short pour dormir et vint s'installer sous la couette. A peine s'était-il allongé que Kate était venu se coller contre son torse. Il passa une main autour de sa taille et la posa sur son ventre.

- Bonne nuit chéri.

- Bonne nuit babe.

Ils s'endormirent en quelques minutes. Mais le sommeil fut de courte durée, Matthew avait faim, il pleurait. Kate se réveilla, regarda l'heure 3 :47. Elle se détacha tout doucement de Rick, pour ne pas le réveiller, prit son fils dans les bras et alla dans la cuisine.

- Eh bien mon fils, tu te fais entendre quand tu as faim.

Elle l'attacha dans la coque qui se trouvait sur le canapé, le temps qu'elle lui prépare son biberon. Puis Kate le reprit dans ses bras, s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et calla la tétine dans la bouche du petit Matthew, ce dernier cessa de crier et pleurer et regardait sa mère avec de grand yeux bleus, les même que ceux de son père.

- Eh doucement, tu vas tout boire mais pas trop vite sinon tu vas être malade, dit Kate en regardant son fils avaler son biberon de lait.

Matthew termina de manger, Kate lui fit faire son rot puis retourna se coucher. Elle le déposa dans son lit, le regarda quelques minutes, puis retourna auprès de Castle.

- Désolé de ne pas m'être levé Kate, fit Castle qui dormait à moitié.

- Ce n'est rien, il a pris son biberon et là il se rendort et on ferait mieux de faire pareil répondit Kate en souriant et reprenant sa place dans les bras de son homme.

Le couple s'endormit et ne fut dérangé qu'à 8 :09 par les pleurs de leur fils. Cette fois-ci c'est Castle qui se leva, pour se rattraper de la nuit. Kate resta un peu dans le lit. Rick prépara le biberon et lui donna. Martha descendit dans la cuisine et trouva son fils en grande conversation avec son petit fils, sur le canapé. Elle sourit devant cette scène. Puis Alexis fit son apparition dans la pièce. Elle embrassa sa grand-mère, son père puis son petit frère. Kate ne tarda pas à se lever, elle salua toute petite famille.

- Bonjour mon amour, dit Kate en prenant son fils dans les bras, lui déposant des baisers partout sur son visage. Il a bien mangé ? demanda-t-elle en tournant vers Castle.

- Oui, il a tout prit, comme un grand.

- C'est très bien mon cœur. Kate regarda son fils qui lui souriait.

Puis elle le déposa dans sa coque, face à eux, et prit son petit déjeuner. La journée commençait tranquillement chez les Castle, ils n'avaient pas prévus de sortir, le petit avait besoin de calme et surtout de repos, tout comme Kate. Les jeunes parents restèrent donc toute la journée dans le loft. Martha partit en milieu de matinée, et Alexis alla en cours. Après le repas du midi, ils s'installèrent sur leur lit avec Matthew, entre eux. Le petit regardait partout autour de lui, et n'était pas vraiment décidé à dormir. La jeune maman n'était pas si en forme que lui, et succomba au sommeil. Rick, ne dormait pas. Il parla avec son fils, ce dernier était totalement absorbé par sa voix.

- Mon petit Matthew, je vais te dire quelques choses, tu as la meilleure maman du monde.

Comme s'il comprenait ce que son père lui disait, il sourit. Rick croisa son regard et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, remonta ses genoux et allongea le petit sur ses cuisses, de cette manière, ils étaient en face à face. Castle continua son petit monologue, et de temps en temps, il lui répondait en souriant. Matthew s'endormit, Rick se leva tout doucement, le déposa dans son lit. Il le regarda dormir, et retourna s'allonger auprès de Kate, qui dormait toujours. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que tout le monde se réveilla de la petite sieste. A peine debout, Kate se dirigea vers le lit de son fils. Il avait les yeux grands ouvert mais ne pleurait pas. Elle le prit dans les bras et alla dans la cuisine. Dès qu'elle le posa dans sa coque, il se mit à pleurer.

- Oui mon cœur, j'arrive, je te fais le biberon, dit-elle.

Elle se tourna une seconde pour mettre le biberon dans le micro-onde et les pleurs cessèrent. Castle était arrivé sans bruit dans la pièce, l'avait pris dans les bras et lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille.

- Tu veux lui donner ? demanda Kate en prenant le bavoir et le biberon dans les mains.

- Non, fais-le, il a besoin de sa maman.

Il lui donna le petit, lui volant un baiser au passage et Kate s'installa sur le canapé pour faire manger son fils. Apres l'avoir nourrit, Kate lui fit faire son rot puis elle le garda avec elle, Castle la rejoignit. Kate avait posé Matthew sur ses cuisses exactement comme Rick l'avait fait durant la sieste.

- On s'en sort plutôt bien je trouve, dit Castle.

- Oui je trouve aussi, il est calme comme bébé.

- Comme son père.

- Si on veut, Kate rigola en voyant la moue triste de Castle. Mais non je plaisante. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- C'est ça essaye de te rattraper.

- Matthew, sache que ton papa est un grand gamin encore.

- Et ta maman s'amuse à me taquiner très souvent.

- Non mais vous avez finit tous les deux, vous allez finir par le traumatiser ce petit, dit Martha en entrant dans le loft et entendant la conversation du couple.

- Oh Mère tu es de retour.

- Bonsoir Martha.

Ils discutèrent ensemble, puis Kate posa son fils afin d'aider Rick à préparer le diner. Alexis ne tarda pas à rentrer. Toute la petite famille mangea dans la bonne humeur. L'heure du biberon arriva pour le petit Matthew, et Kate laissa ce plaisir à Alexis. La jeune fille prit son petit frère dans les bras, et lui donna son biberon. Kate était ravie de voir qu'Alexis acceptait Matthew. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Alexis le garda un peu avec elle, puis le coucha. Kate et Rick allèrent eux aussi se coucher après avoir débarrassé la table. Dans le lit, Kate se blottit dans les bras musclés de son homme et s'endormit paisiblement.

Un mois était passé depuis le retour du petit Matthew au loft. Les jeunes parents avaient pris un bon rythme, ils se levaient chacun leur tour la nuit, afin de lui donner son biberon. Le petit bonhomme commençait à faire des nuits de plus en plus longues, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents. Aujourd'hui, Kate décida de sortir faire du shopping avec son fils et Alexis.

- Rick, on s'en va,nous, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kate en installant leur fils dans la poussette.

- D'accord, je vais aller voir les Gars au 12th, Espo m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient à mourir. Je vais leur tenir compagnie.

- On peut venir te rejoindre vers midi, si tu es toujours la bas, comme ça on mangera tous ensemble et Gates pourra poupouner.

- C'est parfait mon ange, à tout à l'heure alors.

Rick l'embrassa amoureusement mais fut interrompit par Alexis qui descendait les escaliers.

- Stop ! Parce que vous voyez ou cela vous a conduit, dit la jeune fille en désignant son petit frère qui gigotait dans sa coque.

Les deux concernés rigolèrent, puis Alexis, Kate et Matthew quittèrent le loft. Alexis voulait des nouveaux vêtements, elles se dirigèrent vers le magasin préféré de la rouquine. Elle trouva son bonheur, et fit flamber la carte bleue de son père. Ensuite, Kate voulait trouver de nouveaux habit à Matthew car il grandissait bien vite et ne rentrait plus dans ses vêtements. Kate insista pour payer et Alexis lui acheta quelques pyjamas.

- A midi, on mange au 12th tu te joins à nous ? dit Kate.

- C'est gentil de proposer mais je mange avec Ashley aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, pas de soucis, répondit Kate.

Elles allèrent dans quelques magasins pour Kate. A midi, Kate prit le chemin du Precint avec le petit Matthew, qui commençait à avoir faim. Dès son arrivée, Castle attrapa son fils, embrassa Kate puis s'assit au bureau de cette dernière.

- Salut les Gars, dit Kate en prenant Espo et Ryan dans ses bras.

- Salut Beckett, alors la maternité c'est comment ? Demanda Espo.

- C'est génial ! Castle est un vrai papa poule, comme vous pouvez le voir et puis Matthew est un amour. Kate avait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Tu as l'air d'être heureuse et ça fait plaisir à voir, dit Ryan.

- Mais je le suis, dit Kate en posant son regard sur Rick et son fils.

- Gates n'est pas là ?

- Si je suis la Lieutenant ! Comment allez-vous ? Dit Gates en arrivant par derrière.

- Bien je vous remercie, et vous ?

- Tout va bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, le travail est calme ces temps-ci. Vous avez amenez votre fils ?

- Oui, vous voulez le prendre ? Fit castle en se levant.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr ! Par contre là, il est grincheux car c'est l'heure de manger, donc vous pouvez lui donner le biberon si vous le voulez.

- Avec grand plaisir Lieutenant ! s'écria Gates.

Elle prit le petit Castle dans les bras, s'installa dans la salle de réunion. Kate revient quelques minutes après avec le biberon et le tendit à Gates. Kate sortit de la salle pour rejoindre ses collègues autour de son bureau. Ils discutèrent en attendant Lanie. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver. Gates venait de terminer de donner le biberon au petit Matthew.

- Voilà, il a tout prit, c'est un amour ce petit bonhomme, fit Gates.

- Comme son papa, rétorqua Castle tout heureux.

- Si on veut, répondit Gates.

Kate prit son fils dans les bras, elle lui fit des bisous partout et le déposa dans sa coque le temps qu'ils mangent. A la fin du repas, qui s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme toujours, Lanie prit son filleul dans les bras. Elle le câlina un peu puis cefut l'heure pour Kate de repartir au loft avec Matthew et Castle.

Les mois passèrent et tout allait pour le mieux dans la petite famille. Chaque mois, Kate et Rick amenait le petit Matthew à l'hôpital pour effectuer des check ups, échographie et visite avec le chirurgien qui l'avait opéré. Le petit Castle se portait à merveille pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents. La vie avait repris un court normal, Kate n'avait pas encore reprit le travail, mais il lui arrivait passer une après-midi au poste avec Matthew lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes. Castle, quant à lui, venait de terminer le dernier Nikki Hard, il allait donc partir en tourner, ce qui n'enchantait absolument pas Kate, qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

- Mon ange, ne t'en fais pas je ne pars qu'une semaine, dit Castle en l'enlaçant.

- Je sais, mais ça va être la première fois ou je me retrouve toute seule avec Matthew et…

- Tu n'es pas seule, Mère et Alexis sont là pour t'aider et puis tu es la meilleure des mamans, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide.

- Merci Rick. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Castle alla préparer sa valise, il partait dans deux jours. Ce petit week-end passa bien trop vite pour Kate. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le dimanche matin, elle trouva le lit froid et vide, aucuns pleurs de bébé, le calme plat dans l'appartement. Mais ce fut de courte durée quand elle vit Rick arriver dans la chambre avec un plateau remplit de bonnes choses à manger, suivit d'Alexis qui tenait son petit frère dans les bras. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Bonjour mon ange, fit Castle en posant le plateau et embrassant amoureusement.

- Bonjour vous, répondit Kate.

- Tu veux aller voir maman ? Demanda Alexis à son petit frère qui gigotait dans ses bras dès qu'elle vit sa mère.

- Coucou mon cœur, dit Kate lorsqu'elle eut son fils dans les bras.

Comme chaque dimanche depuis la naissance du petit, ils se retrouvèrent dans le lit parental pour partager le petit déjeuner et un moment de bonheur. Kate aimait ces moments et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui, car demain Rick partait. La matinée se passa tranquillement, ils ne firent rien de particulier. Dans l'après-midi, le jeune couple décida de sortir faire un tour au parc. Rick profita à fond de son fils, il joua avec lui une bonne partie de l'après midi, sous le regard attendrit de Kate.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes babe, fit Kate en se blottissant dans les bras de Castle.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de partir, mais je n'ai pas le choix malheureusement.

- Je sais, fit-elle la gorge nouée.

- Eh non, tu ne pleures pas. Castle lui releva la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Mais…

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire, chose qui marchait à tous les coups. Puis Kate sentit une petite main se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle tourna la tête et vit son fils à quatre pattes, face à eux et les regarder. Elle le porta et l'assis ses jambes. Matthew souriait, comme toujours ce qui fit rire ses parents. Ils restèrent une heure au parc puis rentrèrent au loft, car Matthew commençait à fatiguer. De retour au loft, Rick fit prendre le bain au petit letemps que Kate préparait le repas. Il profitait de ses derniers moments avec son fils, qui allait terriblement lui manquer. L'heure du coucher arriva pour le petit, Rick alla lui lire une histoire, puis rejoignit Kate au salon. A peine il fut assis sur le canapé, elle se blottit dans ses bras, il resserra son étreinte.

- Tu m'appelleras tous les jours hein ? Demanda Kate.

- Bien sûr que oui mon ange, dès que j'aurais un moment de libre je t'appellerais.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi mon ange, vous allez tous me manquez beaucoup.

Ils restèrent enlacés sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que Kate étouffe un bâillement. Castle la porta telle une princesse, l'amena jusque dans leur chambre. Une fois qu'ils furent en pyjama, tous deux se glissèrent sous les draps et Kate vint se coller directement à Rick, et ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

Le lendemain, Kate se réveilla en même temps que Rick, le temps qu'il se prépare à partir, elle donna le biberon à leur fils. Kate regardait son partenaire s'activer dès 7h00 du matin. Il était en forme mais vraiment pas motivé pour partir. Il but son café, ferma sa valise et se dirigea vers Kate qui était dans la cuisine, elle avait posé le petit dans son parc.

- Chérie, c'est l'heure, dit Castle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je sais. Tu m'appelle quand tu atterris d'accord ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il l'embrassa et alla voir son fils. Eh petit bonhomme, papa s'en va pendant une semaine, mais je compte sur toi pour être sage. Je t'aime mon cœur.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Kate l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, elle se jeta une dernière fois dans ses bras, l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je t'aime Rick.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Castle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et quitta le loft. Kate ferma la porte derrière lui et respira un grand coup. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule avec son fils dans le loft. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout était calme. Kate décida d'aller prendre sa douche, car Matthew s'était rendormit. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, le petit était assis sur son lit, il était calme.

- Bonjour mon cœur, elle le prit dans les bras, déposant un bisou sur sa petite joue. On va s'habiller et rejoindre tante Lanie aujourd'hui.

Le petit lui lâcha un sourire qui fit rire Kate. Elle choisit ses vêtements puis l'habilla. Une fois que tout fut prêt, elle quitta le loft avec son fils, pour prendre la direction du 12th. Espo et Ryan n'avait pas d'enquête aujourd'hui, à peine elle mit un pied dans l'open space qu'elle vit ses deux inspecteurs arriver vers elle.

- Bonjour vous deux, fit Kate en prenant Ryan dans ses bras pour le saluer.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Espo qui sortait le petit de sa coque.

- Tu parles à quoi ? A Matthew ou à moi ? demanda Kate d'un air amusée.

- A toi, et a lui, fin à vous deux quoi.

- On va bien, merci. Même si le départ de Rick fut un peu difficile pour moi, mais je vais y arriver.

- Et puis tu n'es pas seule. On est là nous, fit Ryan.

- Je sais les Gars merci.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion. Espo assit Matthew sur la table, le tourna face à lui et lui parla. Kate fut attendrit par ce tableau, Matthew avait le pouvoir d'apaiser Javier, il devait tout tendre et calme lorsqu'il l'avait dans les bras. Lanie ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et finalement Kate passa la journée au 12th. Le soir, après le dîner qu'elle avait pris en tête à tête avec son fils, elle coucha ce dernier et s'empressa de se glisser sous les draps pour appeler Castle. L'appel ne dura que quelques minutes car Castle était exténué par le voyage. La semaine passa très vite, Castle rentra a la maison tôt le samedi matin pour le plus grand bonheur de Kate.

10 mois, le petit Matthew avait 10 mois aujourd'hui. Kate avait repris le travail depuis un bon moment, mais elle restait très disponible pour son fils. Castle, lui, continuait d'écrire ses romans et partait en tournée une fois tous les deux mois. Kate s'était habituée à son absence, même s'il lui manquait beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, Kate ne travaillait pas, du moins pas encore, aucuns cadavres n'avait était signalé. Castle était en tournée pour 2 jours. Elle se leva tranquillement du lit, prit son fils dans ses bras et lui donna son biberon. L'heure du bain arriva pour le petit Matthew. Elle le leva, et lorsqu'elle eut terminée, Kate posa matthew sur la table àlanger. Elle lui tenait les jambes pour ne pas qu'il tombe le temps qu'elle se tourne pour attraper ses vêtements. Au moment où son attention se porta sur son fils, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. En effet, Matthew était assis et touchait sa cicatrice, il regarda sa mère et pencha la tête sur le côté droit comme pour lui demander ce que c'était.

- Matthew, mon cœur, ce que tu as làc'est une cicatrice. Mais avec papa on t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grand. Kate le fit allonger sur le petit matelas et le couvrit de bisous, le petit éclata de rire.

Le soir, lorsque Castle téléphona elle lui raconta ce que Matthew avait fait après son bain.

- Je comprends, il doit se demander pourquoi il a ça, répondit Castle.

- Oui, mais je lui ai dit qu'on lui expliquera quand il aura l'âge de comprendre.

- Il devait être trop mignon avec sa petite bouille d'ange.

- Trop mignon ! Rick, tu me manque fit Kate la gorge nouée.

- Toi aussi, mais je rentre demain soir.

- J'ai hâte.

- Moi aussi, mais maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Je te souhaite bonne nuit mon ange, a demain.

- Bonne nuit babe, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Le lendemain Castle fit une surprise à Kate en arrivant le matin. Elle lui sauta au cou à peine il mit un pied dans le loft. Matthew marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à son père, qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras pour le couvrir de baiser. Le premier anniversaire de leur fils arriva très vite. Kate et Alexis avaient préparé une petite fête au loft. Elles avaient invité Jim évidemment, Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Jenny, Gates et son mari. Une fois que tout le monde était là, la fête pouvait commencer.

- Alors ma fille, comment tu vas ? demanda Jim en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa fille.

- Bien, tout est parfait. Rick et moi on s'aime plus que jamais et Matthew est un enfant merveilleux.

- Je le vois que tu es heureuse et ça fait très plaisir à voir. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Ils retournèrent auprès des invités. Matthew était assis devant la petite table du salon, devant sa mère. Elle discutait avec Lanie quand elle le vit se lever.

- RICK ! Cria-t-elle !

Ce dernier se tourna et vit son fils debout devant la table. Kate avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et aucuns mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche tellement elle était émue. Matthew fit quelques pas vers son père avant de perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur les fesses. Kate se leva et l'aida à se relever. Il marcha d'un pas vacillant jusqu'à son père puis passa ses petits bras autour de lui. Castle se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. Kate s'approcha d'eux et embrassa Matthew sur la joue puis Rick sur la bouche.

- Eh bien ça c'est un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, dit Martha.

- Très beau répondirent les jeunes parents.

La fête reprit son cours. Le petit Castle fut couvert de cadeaux de la part de tout le monde. Plus les jours passèrent et mieux le petit tenait l'équilibre. Une semaine après son premier anniversaire, Matthew galopait partout dans le loft, ce qui rendait fou ses parents mais lui, cela l'amusait beaucoup. La joie, la bonne humeur et surtout l'amour régnait dans cette famille. Ainsi la vie continua pour la petite famille Castle.

THE END


End file.
